


Unexpected Circumstances

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Sonny Carisi thought you'd died 7 years ago, until you turn up in an SVU interrogation room on a case he's working. The question was, were you there as a perp or a cop, and would you be able to face your past.**It's written as a reader insert one usually would be, but "you" have been given a first & last name this time.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s), Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot night in June and the SVU had busted a sex trafficking ring, there were barely any underage girls, but it seemed to be a good bust so far, they’d arrested a number of pimps, John’s, Martha’s and who knew what else. You, however, were stuck in an interrogation room, pacing back and fourth waiting for a detective to actually show up. You were annoyed to say the least, having already ruined your night, someone really should have at least come in to start questioning you, some common decency, you thought.

Carisi had not only been frustratingly called in in the middle of the night, much to his dismay, but he walked into the precinct hoping for somewhat of an easy case, which it clearly wasn’t going to be. It was late, SVU at least thought they knew what they were doing, Olivia briefed him on the case, pointing out the specifics of who they figured they had in the rooms already, mainly John’s, people who had something to make a deal with as soon as someone started to question them. He only heard about half of what she was telling him, his mind clouded with the fog of sleep, trying to focus on thinking clearly. When they got to interrogation 3, his heart nearly stopped. Sonny took a moment to view the scene behind the glass, his eyes absorbing as much as he could, his chest felt tight, shocked tears nearly sprung into his eyes, though anger boiled in his stomach, he didn’t know how to feel, every emotion coursing through his veins. There was no way it could be her, right? Liv barely noticed the change in him as she rattled on about the sex ring, his ears pounded, not hearing a word the captain said, his palms felt sweaty, his gut felt sick, and his heart ached like he never knew it could. The woman on the other side of the glass was pacing slowly across the room, clad in a skin tight hot pink dress, a deep neck line, and the highest of leg lines, her feet in a pair of matching stilettos, she looked frustrated to be there, and a moment later, there was nothing stopping him from bursting into that interrogation room, not even Olivia’s surprise, emotion had taken over, he had no control anymore.

Your head shot up when the door finally opened, _“Fuck.”_ You thought your stomach dropping when you saw the man in front of you, you felt like you might puke, might cry, you might scream, you’d known this had potentially been a possibility, but you had hadn’t prepared yourself for this. You were supposed to stay in different jurisdictions, but the moment Manhattan came into play things changed slightly, once he became an A.D.A. things were supposed to run as normal. You held back a sob, not prepared for the million emotions running through your brain, shame, love, sadness, anger, you nearly felt tears in your eyes as the man approached into the room. 10 years of handling rather stressful intense situations, and you had absolutely no clue how to deal with this, how to cope.

Sonny was silent, slowly taking you in, as if you were some kind of mirage, which, considering the circumstances, made complete sense, his heart hammered in his chest, there was no way this was real. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he tried to deal with the thousand emotions coursing through his body. He stuttered slowly, trying to form a sentence as you tried to coerce some kind of truth out of your head.

“It’s really you?” Sonny finally spoke, the words barely a whisper thinking that something too loud would scare you away.

“Dominick…” You trailed off, not even knowing quite what to say to keep him from going off the rails.

“”Sophie…”

“Yeah…” You replied, looking down at your heels, guilt reeling through your veins. His face was a mixture of anger and sorrow, and a little bit of delight, but you couldn’t quite pinpoint the main emotion.

“You’re alive.” It was a monotone statement, you gave no response. You knew he was the A.D.A. working Manhattan Sex Crimes but you didn’t think they were gonna call him in at this late hour, you’d hoped to have a little time to reappear literally anywhere but an interrogation room. “It’s been YEARS,” Sonny stopped abruptly maybe giving you a chance to defend yourself, maybe trying to figure out what angle he was going to work and when your heart clenched, and you barely choked out a vowel, he started his assault. “How dare you!! Ya’ wanna explain what the _fuck_ you were doin’ in the middle of a sex trafficking ring? They said YOU’RE in charge?! You been workin’ with them for years, you’ve sold and bought girls, you’re a _fuckin’_ criminal!” Anger seemed to be the primary emotion that he decided to go with, clearly he’d heard at least part of what Benson had said.

“What do think I was doing Dominick?!” Your anger started to show, blood boiling in your veins, your brain clouded with the thought that Sonny could actually believe the hate he was spewing. Fighting like this, when emotions were as tense and high as they were was never a good idea, anger met with anger never ended well. “Seriously, you’re going that route, you think I’m fucking criminal?! REALLY?!”

“So? WHAT?” Carisi was right up in your face, which egged you on even further, it was only a matter of minutes before you were both yelling in Italian, “Ya’ decide ta walk out on everything and go….go, live the hard life, ruin your entire career just to be some drug addicted whore, fuckin’ your pimp every night?! THAT’S the life you wanted? You’re a disgrace Soph, no better than your low life of a father!” Carisi was beyond angry, and you were past the point of thinking straight, the comment about your family was too far, too close to home, Sonny knew _exactly_ how hard you’d worked to differ yourself from their life, how you’d left before they could suck you into all of their demons, escaping out to Staten Island to finish off school. You didn’t even realize your hand was moving until it hit Sonny square across the face, he tried to wrangle your hands behind your back, but you were faster, wrenching his arm behind his back, pushing his torso in the interrogation table. Within seconds, Benson and Fin were in the room, you raised your hands in defeat, backing up from Carisi.

“Chartreuse.” You stated clearly, partially annoyed at the interruption, partially relieved you could finally clear things up.

“What?” Fin cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

“It’s the colour of the day.” Liv replied, you nodded towards her, dropping your hands to your sides.

“Detective Sophie Montgomery, badge number 37852.” 

“What unit?” Benson wasn’t going to let you go that easily, 

“Staten Island Vice as of 7 years ago, got transferred to Manhattan SVU about a year ago,” You gestured down to your outfit, “For obvious reasons, I couldn’t exactly show up at the precinct. Talk to Captain Campbell, he was my check in despite the transfer.”

Carisi stared back at you with a complete look of disbelief on his face, his stomach in knots, his brain not even knowing what to truly think. He wanted you to answer a million questions, but not here, not with everyone at SVU around. He knew you’d been gone, but some part of him always believed that you weren’t actually dead a sliver of hope for him to hold on to. 7 years was so long, but he’d clung on, praying that, somehow, you’d been alive the entire time, even though he knew how unrealistic it was, but as it turned out, his hoping and praying was right. He also felt like a complete idiot for getting so enraged at you, of course you were working a UC op! The first time he’d met you was at a party, arresting you while you were barely out of the academy. Though that didn’t mean that he wasn’t conflicted, he was confused, and the anger still sat in his chest, trying to truly figure everything out. Benson sighed heavily, breaking his concentration before you spoke again.

“I need to keep my cover, please.” Your voice was much softer this time, sighing gently you gave Dominick a subdued glance the apologies glittering in your eyes, before your detective voice came out again, “We had a bust that was going to happen next month, we had everything planned and now you’re going to have to wait six months until the ring leaders come out of hiding.” You nearly scowled at the detectives, “Put me back in holding. I’ll spend the night there, Alejandro can think I’m arrested and I’ll report for duty as soon as I can in the morning Captain.”

Olivia glanced between all the detectives in the room quickly, before nodding to Fin, “Alright, bring as much information as you can, we’re gonna need everything you can give us to charge these guys.”

“Thank you.” A satisfied smile swiftly graced your face as you turned around to be put back in cuffs before Fin led you out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

9 hours later, you’d managed to get back to two different apartments, had a quick shower, and gathered all the information you needed from both, you were behind schedule as you walked into the SVU squad room with a box of files and evidence. The crew was already gathered around the white board, trying to figure out the bust before you burst the bubble. You softly dropped the box onto an empty desk,

“Sorry I’m late, took longer to take care of things that I thought.” You addressed Captain Benson, most of the squad’s attention was turned towards you, your chest tightened. 7 years of undercover work and you were still stressed every time you transferred units, more worried about the fact that this was Sonny’s old crew.

“Detective Sophie Montgomery.” Olivia gestured toward you, “Please treat her with respect, she may be our newest recruit from Staten Island Vice, but she’s highly recommended, she’s not new to this. You may recognize her as one of our arrests from last night, she’s been working this ring undercover for the past 7 years and she’s going to be the biggest help we have with this case.” She gave you a tight smile, stepping back from the white board. You took a breath in, surveying over what they had up on the white board.

“Okay,” You started to move pictures around on the board, “Y’all made the bust too early, which means..”Your hand shot up to the three blacked out silhouettes at the top of the board,”That you don’t have any of these three in your custody, and those three are the ones you need.” You moved a few more things around on the board, “Alejandro Martinez is the King of Manhattan, and has been for years,” Your fingers tapped the top photo, “He works with a Queen and a Prince, and he only works on the Upper East Side. These parties aren’t like you’d normally expect, the clients are high profile, actors, producers, judges, lawyers, cops, wall street guys, politicians, everything you’d hate to have to prosecute.The drugs are clean, mainly coke and ecstasy, bottles of Prosecco, Patron, high end shit, they rarely deal with underage girls, unless there’s a new pimp who they want to try out, or someone high up makes a specific request.”

You glanced around the bull pen, noticing that Dominick had joined in, your breath hitched every so slightly. He however found himself somewhat entranced, he always enjoyed watching you work like this, your brain managed to wrap its way around things that everyone else missed, and you always seemed to know all the secrets people wanted to keep to themselves. Amanda interrupted your thoughts.

“So Martinez is the King, we know his brother is the prince, who’s the Queen?” You cocked an eyebrow at her.

“How do you think I have this much information?” You slouched against the desk next to you, “Listen, there is no way you can take down this ring with what you have from the bust. Every time there’s been a party busted the main 3 haven’t been present, or it’s just one of them and they get been slapped with a misdemeanour. They disappear to some remote corner of the globe, but like clockwork 6 months later, manage to find each other again, give me until then and I promise you a bust, with the top three all there.” You eyes scanned over the room, “While I can work here, I cannot break my cover, I can’t have anything to do with this case, I’ll help you gain any information but I can’t testify.” You could feel Olivia sigh heavily across the room, 

“Okay, we’ll talk to the suspects, you and Carisi watch, anything that doesn’t match, you tell us immediately.” Olivia gestured towards interrogation 1, Sonny and you following behind her before she closed the door, being alone with him skyrocketed your emotions, you shoved your hands into your pockets so he wouldn’t notice them shaking.

At first you listened in silence, then Sonny felt like he couldn’t hold it in anymore, the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even try to stop himself,

“Did, did you have ta do …anything ya didn’t…want to..while you were under?” His voice was so gentle you barely felt it, you could nearly feel the tears but you knew what he was thinking. 7 years under in a sex ring, it was only logical, and this was the first moment you’d had truly alone since your reappearance. Both of your faces stayed strictly facing forward into the interrogation room, attempting to pretend that you were listening to what happened in front of you. Carisi felt just as drawn to you in that moment as he did the first time he asked you to coffee, the warm smell of your perfume brought back memories of holding you close, burying your head into the crook of his neck, the briefest of grins flashed across his face before you replied.

“No. Of course not,” You risked a lightning fast glance over to him, “I worked mainly on the books, took care of the girls, nothing ever happened.” You couldn’t help yourself, admiration burning at your cheeks knowing that he was worried about you, you pulled your hand out of your pocket, giving his elbow a reassuring squeeze before dropping your hand.

The two of you watched the confrontation in front of you, not registering that you were slowly inching closer to each other with each shuffle of your feet. Sonny felt his hand taking control as it brushed against yours and immediately felt like a middle schooler on his first date again, blush creeping up his neck, but when you didn’t shy away, he found his finger looping around your left ring finger. Your heart jumped into your throat at the gesture, finally turning away from the glass to properly look at the man beside you.

“I’m sorry I was such an ass yester-“ Dominick started before you cut him off,

“You’re not the one who should be apologizing,” A shaky breath to try and keep you calm, “I am unbelievably sorry…for everything.” Looking directly into those steely blue eyes was nearly intimidating, they softened at your statement, the faintest of a smile creasing his face.

“You were just doin’ your job.” In that moment, properly seeing each other, silently forgiving previous actions, the air in the room shifted. Carisi reached out, brushing a loose strand of hair off your face, his thumb briefly stroking your jawline before running down your arm and you were completely lost in the moment gravitating towards each other. A loud bang from the other side of the glass made both of you jump, pulling apart as you were reminded where you were, shifting back into work mode. 

Sonny chuckled softly to himself, you cocked at eyebrow in his direction,

“Bella’s gonna freak.” You laughed lightly at that, 

“Your Ma’s gonna actually kill me.” 

“I’ll be sure to remind her assaulting a police officer is a punishable crime.” The playfulness slightly returned to the room, soft smiles and small laughs filling the awkwardness of the previous night.

***  
As the day came to a close, you were sitting at your desk finishing up a pile of paperwork leftover from the various cases SVU had managed to arrest over the course of the day. The squad room had emptied out, and Olivia took advantage of that as she stopped at the side of your desk on her way out. You paused your writing, looking up at her,

“What can I help ya with Captain?” She faltered slightly, piecing together the words before she spoke,

“We’re…not going to have any..problems with the DA’s office are we?” It was a reasonable concern considering the only interaction she had witnessed with you and the A.D.A. was a heated screaming match followed by a physical altercation. You leaned back in your chair as you answered,

“No. That was a one time thing, I promise.” She quirked an eyebrow, not sure if she should believe you, so you continued, “You ever had someone come back from the dead?” Confusion took over Benson’s face,

“Yeah actually…one of our A.D.A.’s was shot in front of me, 12 hours later she turned up inside a car on the way to witness protection.” You watched as the emotions moved across her face, “It was a lot to process.”

“Now take all those feelings and add on about 7 years.”

“Jesus.” She muttered, shaking her head, 

“Carisi and I will be fine, it was just a lot to go through so suddenly. And…I do apologize about the whole thing, it was wildly unprofessional, not exactly how I wanted to have my first day at SVU.” Olivia gave a stark laugh to that, 

“It’s okay, just don’t make it a habit.” She shouldered her bag, “And don’t stay too late, just finish up what you can.”

“I will, night Cap.” You turned back to the last few pages as Liv exited the squad room, leaving you to quietly finish your work.


	3. Chapter 3

You’d been at SVU a few weeks, since you couldn’t be involved with the sex ring case, you’d busied yourself into as many other cases as you could, helping out with extra paperwork when the squad needed it. Olivia had assigned you to partner with Amanda, who had been a bit hesitant at first, but after a few cases she seemed to warm up to you. It had been such a hectically busy few weeks you hadn’t had any time to talk to Sonny, who seemed to understand that while you desperately wanted to start to sort things out, you still needed to keep part of your brain in undercover mode for 6 months down the line and you needed to find your footing at SVU with a new team in a new jurisdiction. All the while you were readjusting to being back in real life as a cop, the hours you worked completely flipped around at least you were significantly grateful your wardrobe no longer consisted of tiny dresses and stilettos. 

Tonight, you were sitting on a suspect, Rollins sat in the driver seat, bored out of her mind, thinking of about 100 better ways to spend her Friday night. You ducked back into the car, tray of coffee and snacks in your hand as you pulled your door shut behind you.

“Anything?”

“Not at all…”She replied, taking the coffee closer to her out of the tray, you both settled in, being accustomed to the silence in the car before she spoke again.

“Staten Island…you don’t sound like you’re from there?” She cocked an eyebrow at you, you smiled into your coffee.

“Upper East Side born and raised,” You took a sigh, “Needed to get out, parents weren’t living the life I wanted. Figured I’d piss them off as much as I could, moved out of the borough, became a cop.”

“Upper East Side?!” Amanda laughed, “Seriously?! I know a million people who’d love that life.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. Gossip Girl kept it tame, you may be privileged but the shit that goes on around you…no thanks.” You took in the nighttime view out your window, wishing New York would just swallow you up, your life had a lot of secrets, and a lot you weren’t willing to give up to your new partner this early. Surprisingly, Rollins took a step back, 

“Hey, I get it, family isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” You briefly answered, taking a swig of your coffee, a pause in the night before Amanda spoke again.

“You and Carisi…know each other?” You laughed gently, more to yourself than anything else as you glanced over at your partner,

“Yeah…he was Staten Island SVU, I was VICE. God we’ve arrested each other more times than I can count.” You shook your head, chuckling to yourself, “The first time we met, I was on a UC job for VICE, SVU blew in and screwed our bust. Carisi had no clue I was a cop, hell I was barely out of the academy, he tore a strip off me in the interrogation room. Called me a good for nothing, drug addicted whore, that I could do so much better than being a tramp to these pimps, I was too young to even make my own decisions. The look on his face when his Captain showed up and I gave my badge number,” You outwardly laughed at that, “Guy felt so bad for being such a dick he offered to buy me coffee for the entire next week.” Amanda laughed softly,

“Sounds like Carisi.”

“You were partnered with him before he became an ADA, weren’t you?” You already knew the answer, you’d kept more than enough tabs on people while you were under, you knew how close the two had been, you tried your best not to be jealous, he had thought you’d been dead after all.

“Yeah, he was great.” She smiled, looking over at you, noticing your cocked eyebrow, “Nothing like that!” She defended, “He’s an incredible guy, great partner, he was a god send with Jessie and Billie, lord knows how many nights he saved me from having take out, but..there seemed to always be something stopping him.” Externally you didn’t respond, but internally you felt your heart beat faster, something kept Sonny from truly being with her, that instinct was that you were still alive. Memories started to cloud your brain fondly, you smiled softly before something in your eye line moved, and you jolted up,

“Is that our guy?!” Rollins’ eyes shot up, tossing her coffee into the cup holder as she gently shot the car into drive, quietly following the perp.

“Looks like we got him Montgomery.” She smirked over at you as she started to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia had given you a couple files from one of the squad’s newest cases asking for specific warrants from the D.A.’s office, it wasn’t your case, but Fin and Kat were both still out dealing with other suspects. Amanda gave you a nod, clarifying that she knew you could handle it yourself before you headed out, maybe you could use the time to get a few words in with Carisi. On the way over you briefly stopped to grab a cup of coffee and a pastry before you headed into the building. You quickly found the new A.D.A’s office, among the other new kids on the block. You smiled softly approaching his desk, dropping the coffee onto it.

“Peace offering?” You muttered, leaning against the side of his desk, those baby blues looked up at you, a smile on his cheeks, he was happy to find you without your partner for once.

“Nice throwback.” Sonny replied, taking the coffee from you, lightly moaning as the beverage hit his throat, thankful for the caffeine boost, he had a few hours to go, and was more than happy to finally see you at his office. His comment went back to the first time you met, those daily coffee meets that got you both out of your shells as you got to knew each other outside each other’s precincts. You watched his face change, glad to finally see him truly smile at you, you found your hand reaching out to his free one, stroking it oh so briefly before you leaned back,

“I do have to admit, I’m here under preconceived notions,” You pulled the files from your bag, “We need warrants…cell phones, computers, full apartment.” The file landed on Sonny’s desk, you paused slightly, looking those steely blues directly, “Sorry Sonny.” He looked back up at you, seeing the apologies written in your eyes, he smiled softly, discreetly caressing the back of your hand with his thumb, the electrified energy surging from the touch into both of you. This moment (mainly) alone no matter how small was still helping things build back up, the feelings were still there, you just had to start unscrambling all the wires. “They’re for Fin and Kat,” You added, “Who are still out with another suspect, so you don’t have to worry about rushing them too much.” Reluctantly, Carisi pulled his hand away from yours, leafing through the file, 

“Looks like it’ll be an easy sign anyways,” He paused for a moment noticing you push off the desk to stand upright, letting out a breath, he amped up his courage, standing and grasping your elbow lightly pulling you back to face him, “Hey…if I remember correctly, coffee was step 1, drinks were step 2, right?” He rubbed the back of his neck while you quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.”

“Can I buy ya a drink tonight?” Sonny felt his face flush, looking away missing you beaming at him, “There’s a place halfway between here and the precinct?” He was still unsure he was making the right call, worried you’d turn him down, or would have to work late.

“That sounds great Dominick.” His eyes shot to yours, softening as he took in your smile, “Text me before you drop off the warrants so I can think up some kind of excuse for Rollins?” He nodded, you gave his arm a squeeze before leaving the office.

***

You phone buzzed about 10 minutes after Carisi left the precinct, quickly checking it, you glanced up at Amanda,

“Hey, you okay if I duck out early, I’ve-“ You barely finished you sentence before Rollins waved you off, 

“Yeah, do what you need to, we’ve got each other’s back’s okay?” You smiled at her, throwing your things into your bag before you made you way out of the squad room. True to Sonny’s word the bar was practically halfway between the precinct and the DA’s office, you spotted him in a booth halfway through the bar, a glass of wine he sipped on and one left untouched for you. You pulled your coat off before sliding into the booth smiling at the man across from you, your heart felt like it was beating a million beats a minute, as if it was your first date all over again.

“Hope you still drink red.” He smiled across at you, he’d been feeling apprehensive about tonight, but knew that once you agreed to it that there was a high chance you were on the same page. 

“Always,” You brought the glass to your lips, humming in satisfaction as you swallowed the liquid down, eyes closing in appreciation briefly, “Cab?” You smiled across at Sonny,

“Of course.” He smiled at you as you placed your glass down on the table, your hand leaving itself solo, reached across the table, fingers playing with each other, teasing him to make the first touch you were dying for. “How’re ya adjusting?” Carisi decided to start small, knowing you’d been under for so long, even a short UC case involved a lot of normalizing. 

“Surprisingly well.” You took another sip of wine, “It was a long time under, but I had some breaks….every time the ring got busted there was 6 months of pretending to be normal before the three of us got back together. Sometimes Alejandro would take me with him to some hidden corner of the globe, sometimes I was on my own, it just depended on the bust.” You noticed Sonny’s brows furrowed slightly, you quirked a brow at that, which he noticed, giving out a huff of breath.

“You said you never did anything you…didn’t want….while under.” He paused slightly, “Did Alejandro ever…do anything to ya? Whether you wanted it or not?” You gained eye contact with him, you could see the slight shimmer of tears in his eyes, the same reflecting in yours, boring back against his baby blues.

“Dominick…”You started, your hand flipped over palm up, his hand instinctively reached for it, stroking your palm softly. “I swear to you, there was nothing sexual or romantic between Alejandro and I,” His hand tightened around yours, “I’ll be honest…we kissed, we shared a bed, but _absolutely nothing_ past either of those points ever happened. I made a promise Sonny, in front of God to be completely faithful to you, and I wasn’t ready to break that…”You trailed off, Sonny dropped his head, avoiding your gaze.

“Soph…”His voice shook the slightest bit, you dropped his hand, moving to his chin, moving his chin upwards so he would face you, 

“Sonny…you thought I was dead…for 7 years…you can’t be at fault for anything that happened during that time frame.” You stroked his cheek gently, “Baby please don’t blame yourself for anything that happened.” His chest clenched at the use of the pet name, leaning into the palm of yours against his cheek.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I shoulda realized when they wouldn’t show me your body, hell they didn’t even give you a proper police funeral…” He ducked his head, you grabbed his free hand, squeezing it tightly, 

“Sonny…don’t be sorry okay, this whole thing is insanely complicated, neither of us had any idea it was going to end up like this. Things got crazy before we could even realize they were happening. I’m the one who should be sorry.” You squeezed his arm gently, “What’d’ya say to moving forward?” You braced yourself as his steely blues met your eyes, he smiled brightly at you, 

“I think that sounds great.” He raised your hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it gently, “You look great by the way.” You flushed at that, laughing softly, 

“Thanks Sonny…” You trailed off before ordering another round of drinks…

***

It had been a few more hours of Sonny and you re-getting to know each other, apologies seemed to make their way into the conversation at a 8 minute ratio, and it was simply like riding a bike. You had so much history, and despite the years apart, you fitted together like a glove, laughing and flirting like you’d never spent a day apart. Sonny insisted on paying for the tab, despite your struggles to try and get your card to the waitress before him. 

“Will you at least let me walk ya home doll?” He flashed that adorable dopey grin at you as you left the bar, you couldn’t resist, he was just so fricking cute. Accepting his offer the two of you made you way through the streets of Manhattan your hands brushing against each other until Sonny finally grabbed yours in his, linking your fingers together. You smiled softly up at him as he pulled you closer to him, daring to brush his lips against your hair. 

It was only a few blocks before you reached your apartment, you hesitantly slowed to a stop, turning towards Sonny, your entwined hands pulling his body against yours. His hand dropped yours as they found their way to your waist, pulling you tightly against him, your nails traced across the back of his neck, gripping the roots of his hair at the back of his neck. 

“All I ever wanted was you Sophie..” Carisi breathed against your lips,

“I know baby…” Your lips were so close to meeting his, “I never stopped missing you..It was always you Dom..” You hit your tippy toes, moving your lips to meet his beautiful ones, a kiss you never thought you’d experience again, a million emotions moving through your body. You could taste the remnants of wine on his tongue, but more importantly you could taste him. Sonny pulled you in tight, wrapping an arm even tighter around your waist, the other burying itself through your cheek into your hair, making sure you were impossibly close to him. It had simply been too long, you’d missed each other for too long, but never stopped loving each other, for a couple that was meant to be you had so much to still work through. 

He’d ploughed through so many emotions over the past 7 years, having you back in his life felt like an mirage, but having you back in his arms, lips moving against his with ease felt like a dream he was guaranteed to wake up from in a flash, finding himself alone in his cold bed, covered in a gleam of sweat and tears in his eyes. Sonny felt years of grief and anger bubble through his body, but you let out a breathy whimper against his lips, scratching the hairs at the back of his neck and it was all flattened by the love he carried for you. 

Finally you regrettably pulled away, your breath hot against Sonny’s mouth. He stroked your cheek softly, only breaking your embrace to kiss your forehead gently.

“I…I should go…” You hesitantly spoke, Carisi kissed your cheek softly, his arms stroking down your arms,

“Okay….”He dropped contact with your body, “Will you call me…please?” His eyes bore into yours. You smiled brightly, 

“Of course….” You reached up to kiss his lips softly, “Sonny….you’ll always be my number one.” His eyes bored into yours at that, smiling brightly at you, kissing your nose gently, causing you to giggle before you made your way into your building, giving his hand a final squeeze. He watched you retreat, his brain and heart clouded with emotion, there was no doubt he loved you, he knew you both had a lot to work through, and it seemed like now was the time.


	5. Chapter 5

You nearly barrelled into Sonny’s apartment that Sunday, having worked late over the weekend with Amanda (you were the rookie of the squad after all) you were running behind. You’d been with SVU, and back in his world for 4 months now, your official “date” night having been a month ago.

“I’m sorry.” You pleaded, dropping your bag, asking where was safe to stash you gun and badge, Sonny merely laughed, taking them from you, telling you to calm down, gesturing to the glass of wine at the kitchen island. You sighed heavily, sitting down on the stool, pulling out a couple of work files, tossing them down on the island amongst Carisi’s stuff. Upon his reminding you did have a little bit of time before you had to leave you thought you might go over some work stuff, you were just so fucking anxious about seeing his family again. He emerged back into the kitchen, wrapping an arm around you, kissing your forehead softly, 

“You look beautiful.” You half snorted,

“Sonny I came straight from work…”

“Ya always look beautiful sweetheart.” He took the time to kiss your cheek again, lips starting to trail down you neck, you exhaled sharply,

“None of that!” You gently smacked his chest, “Your Ma’s already ready to kill me, we can’t be late.” He chuckled to himself, nipping at your neck lightly.

“It won’t take that long ta get there, finish your wine.” You rolled your eyes, taking a large swig from the glass, humming in appreciation as Sonny wrapped his arms around you from behind, innocently burying his face into the nape of your neck, 

“You sure they’re not gonna hate me?” Your voice was barely above a whisper, your gut was in knots, your eyes burned with the tears that threatened to fall.

“Doll..” Carisi started, kissing the back of your head softly, “They loved ya from the instant they met ya, and I told them you were back the second you showed up at SVU…”

“Really?”

“Ya’ sweetheart…Ma’s been dying to have you over since…she’s had the time ta speak her mind. Bella’s dying to see you, hell even Mia’s been complaining she hasn’t gotten to see you yet.” You laughed lightly into your wine at that,

“God…she’s what.. 21 now?” You quirked a brow, even though he couldn’t see it, he laughed into your shoulder.

“Yeah…”He kissed you gently, “Think she wants a night out with her favourite Aunt.” You finished your wine with a gulp, turning in his arms, lacing them around his waist. You hadn’t noticed earlier out of your panic but he was still dressed in his 3 piece suit from work, you pulled him against you, kissing his lips deeply.

“Well Mr. Carisi, shall we face the family?” He chuckled, bending to kiss you again, lips lingering against yours, 

“If you say so….”

***

Roughly an hour later you and Sonny had arrived for Sunday dinner, Mia had practically tackled you in the hallway, you promised you were here and back for real, and that you would definitely show her a night out on the town (respectfully of course) once things cooled down. Bella’s eyes filled with tears at the two of you reunited and she introduced you to her daughters, you nearly cried at that, you’d always been the closest with Bella, and to know you’d missed out on so much of her kids lives stung you a lot.

Sonny placed his hand on the small of your back, moving you through the house to the kitchen, the moment you dreaded most,

“Ma.” He gently called out, “Got someone you might wanna say hi to.” You were literally terrified, frozen to the spot as Mama Carisi turned around at the counter, surprisingly her face was filled with relief,

“Oh thank GOD,” She pulled you into the deepest of hugs, you let out one hell of a breath of relief at that, “Sweetheart, I thought you were dead,” She muttered into your neck, “And like hell Sonny would ever possibly find someone nearly as incredible and wonderful as you again.” At that that she pulled back, a soft laughter breaking through the kitchen, you paused a moment, glancing between Carisi and his Mom before laughing yourself.

“Please, have you met him, he could easily find anyone worthy.” You smiled at her, rubbing her arms gently,

“Someone worthy? Maybe! Someone as worthy as you? I _highly_ doubt it.” She kissed your cheek before turning back to the counter, “Now, go, sit, dinner’s almost ready.” Sonny pulled you in to kiss your cheek as you made your way back to the dining room.

**  
Dinner went surprisingly well, as the evening continued the tenseness you felt dissipated (you were sure the wine helped with that) but the family was all accepting, their questions were only about how you were fitting in the the new squad, how you were settling back in with New York. 

You’d offered to help with the dishes but were shoo’ed away, ending up with the youngest of the kids in the family room while you either played board games or decided what colour they should be using in the most recent book. Sonny found you with one of his nieces on your lap, helping her colour in the blue ocean with one hand while the other had your attention with the game of Life. He leaned against the door jam, taking in the scene in front of him, he couldn’t help the dopey grin on his face. As you spun the dial and landed on bankruptcy, you groaned, dramatically throwing your head back and he couldn’t help but laugh. Your head shot up to the door, a happy grin on your lips as you noticed him watching you.

“Sounds like you’re losing babe.” He made his way into the room as his nephews cheered at your loss,

“They are kicking my butt.” You made the move to stand, leaving the niece on the floor but she clung to you, so you pulled up to standing with her, “Apparently this one doesn’t wanna let go.” Sonny beamed at you, the look of a kid in your arms was practically too much, he knew he had to hold back, it was still too soon.

“You want me to get Bella?” He questioned,

“You kidding?” You joked, “You see how adorable this one is? Plus, we’re colouring Dominick, can’t be interrupted.” You were still joking but were very serious, Sonny laughed, even harder when Bella came into the room, smirking at the look of her toddler in your arms between the two of you.

“Hi baby….” She cooed as you passed the toddler off to her, she smirked at Sonny, pinching his arm, looking over to you,

“Bella!” You were the one to reply, “C’mon, I just got back!”

“I’m just sayin’” She smiled, collecting her kids before her and Tommy left the house. You sighed heavily, your game of Life clearly already over you looked up at Sonny. Carisi’s parents had gathered around the doorway as Bella was leaving, it gave you the prime opportunity,

“I supposed you two need to take off too?” Ma exclaimed, “Years of my son being a cop, I know what it’s like.” She smiled gently at you, “Thank you so much for coming Sophie, I know it must’ve been hectic, but this will always be a place you can come to.” Your eyes watered, nearly launching against Mrs Carisi into a hug, this family had always been more of a family to you than your own, and to know they were still in the same lane, made you feel amazing. You and Sonny thanked his family, making your way back to his truck, his hand reaching yours, caressing it gently.

“See?” He questioned before he moved around the truck, “They never stopped caring about you.” Your eyes cast down at that, hating that you’d been gone for so long, you felt Sonny’s fingers curling under your chin, bringing your gaze to meet his, “And neither did I.” This confession was barely above a whisper, you felt his soft lips meet yours, moving against them like you’d never imagined, his tongue was in our mouth within seconds, tasting you, moaning softly. You pulled him against you, sick of waiting, wanting to roll your hips against his as he pulled away from your mouth to latch onto you neck,

“Dominick…” You practically whimpered,

“Ya Doll?”

“Don’t you think we should maybe wait to NOT be outside your parents house to do this?” He chuckled lightly, kissing your cheek before moving around the truck.

**

“You want me to drop you off at home?” Sonny’s voice broke your thoughts as he pulled into Manhattan, you shook yourself out of your daydream, 

“Shit, no…” You murmured, “My gun and badge are at your place…”You took a minute, “Fuck I left my whole bag there.” Sonny chuckled, 

“It’s okay Soph,” You nearly thought you imagined the glint in his eye as he pulled into his apartment building a few moments later. The air was thick as the elevator rose to Sonny’s apartment, you were begging the universe that after the evening you’d experienced you were feeling the same thing.

Sonny unlocked the door, letting you in and without a second to let you think he’d pulled you back, crushing you against the wall, his lips sealing against yours. You groaned heavily as his tongue peaked its way into your mouth, wrapping your arms around his back, pulling him impossibly close to you, you nipped against his lower lip as one of his hands buried into your hair, his mouth moving down your jaw. You whimpered, body thrusting against him as he kissed and bit his way down to your pulse point, you gasped loudly as he made a sharp bite into it.

“You okay?” He pulled away, his blown pupils meeting yours, lips red and puffed out, hair a bit of a mess as he stared down at you, you giggled softly, 

“More than okay Dominick.” You pulled him to you, kissing those heavenly lips again, rolling your hips against his growing bulge, hands raking through his hair. “Haven’t we wasted enough time?” You husked against his lips and that was all it took. Sonny growled against your lips, tapping your thighs, causing you to jump, wrapping your legs around his waist as he carried you to his bedroom.

He softly let you down on your feet, you gasped lightly as he ripped your shirt off, quickly stripping each other of your clothes until you were both bare. You let out a soft whimper, taking all of him again, stoic and regal, his cock hard and ready for you. Sonny could barely look at you without pouncing, he mumbled something unintelligible at you as he tossed you down onto the bed, lips and teeth nipping their way across your body. 

You moaned heavily as his fingers found your cunt, tracing your folds lightly, smirking against your throat as you turned your head, begging him to kiss you. You gasped into the kiss as he torturously started to pump a finger into you knuckle deep, watching you writhe beneath him, he added a second finger, curling them against you. Your hips shot up, begging for more, nails scraping against his back as his thumb began to roll your clit, his mouth found its way to your nipple, sucking and biting gently, it was too much, it had been too long that as he added a third finger into you, you found yourself cumming embarrassingly fast on his hand.

“Good girl.” He murmured against the shell of your ear as he pumped you through your first orgasm, you regained your sass a moment later.

“Dominick, what did I say?” you bit into his shoulder, “Just fuck me already.” He smirked down at you, lining up with your entrance before pushing in. You moaned in satisfaction, having missed the feel of him beyond belief. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight sweetheart.” Sonny pulled himself out slowly, pulling a loud groan of satisfaction from you. “Feel so good…” His mutterings of sweet nothings continued as he moved back into you, the feeling of your warmth encasing him. He’d missed you so much, the feeling of you back in his arms, his length buried deep into you was nearly too much “‘M’ not gonna last sweetheart.” He buried himself into your neck,

“I don’t fucking care, just fuck me baby..please.” Sonny nearly laughed at the response, lifting himself up off you, leaning on his haunches as he pounded into you relentlessly his hips closed against yours over and over again. As his thumb found its way to your clit, circling heavily, hoping that you’d be able to come relatively close to him. He felt you thrash under him, moaning breathlessly your nails digging into his thighs. The feeling of you clenching around him, the sight of you cumming was all it took, he groaned heavily spilling himself into you. You were both panting for breath as Sonny collapsed on top of you, you were the one that started to giggle lightly. He pulled his head from the crook of your neck,

“What?” He murmured,

“Nothing..I just…” You shook your head, “7 years later and we finally consummate.” Sonny laughed heartily at that, rolling off you to lay on his back. He pulled the sheets up as you curled into his side, finding your spot in the crook of his neck, tracing circles on his chest. He kissed the top of your head, a lanky arm wrapped tight around you while the other interlocked your fingers. 

“Stay?” He whispered into the darkness of the room, a slight sense of unsureness in his voice.

“O’course.” You murmured against his skin, burying deeper against him as your eyes fluttered with a hazy sleepiness.


	6. Chapter 6

You stirred in your sleep, curling against Sonny tighter, wrapping around his body, humming in satisfaction. You felt his lips press against your head as you slowly opened your eyes, a smile braced your face as you reached up, stroking your fingers through his mussed up hair.

“Mornin’ sweetheart.” He looked down at you, that usual goofy grin on his face, you smiled back up at him, ever so happy to be wrapped in his arms.

“Morning.” You murmured, “How’d you sleep?” He leaned down, kissing your lips gently, 

“One helluva lot better with you here,” His nose took the time to snuggle against yours, causing you to quietly giggle, “I’ve missed this Soph…” Sonny started to pepper kisses across your face, causing you to laugh into his neck, trying to push against his tickles as he pulled you tighter against him.

“Sonny!” You managed to exclaim, pushing against him as he rolled you onto your back, that adorable face looking down on you.

“What doll?” You stared up at him, a goofy smile on your face, god you had missed him so much, you pulled him against you into another kiss, your lips fitting perfectly against each other. Sonny hummed softly against you, his hands tracing the sides of your body, he pulled away from your mouth, trailing his down the side of your neck, biting into your pulse point, sucking at your sensitive skin. You swatted at his chest, pulling his face back to yours, kissing him softly. Carisi pulled up, stroking your face with his hand, thumb smoothly moving across your cheek, eyes full of adoration, “I love you.” He whispered quietly, a smile burst across your face, pulling him back to you for a chaste kiss.

“I love you too.” You murmured against his lips, a smile evident on his. Your lips found each other again, moving more passionately this time. Sonny’s tongue curled its way into your mouth as his hand cupped your core, your hips thrusting against him, begging for more friction. A loud blaring broke you out of the heat of the moment, your phone….fuck…you nipped Sonny’s neck as you pushed him off you, reaching over him to grab the offending device, 

“Montgomery.” You paused for a moment, “Which hospital?” You sighed heavily, “Okay, I’ll be there in 20.” You kissed Sonny deeply, puling him against you as you sat up, his lips smiled against yours. As you pulled away you groaned in realization. “Fuck…”

“What?” Carisi quirked a brow at you,

“I worked yesterday..,.I can’t go in today in the same clothes, you and I both know how nosy Amanda is.” Sonny chuckled at that, shifting off the bed to dig through the back of his closet.

“Here” He tossed you a dark blue dress shirt, dotted with tiny white polka dots “It’s the smallest I’ve got.”

“Bless you.” You stood on your tip toes to kiss his cheek as you rummaged around finding and pulling on the rest of your clothes quickly. You rushed out of the bedroom, tucking the shirt into your dress pants as you grabbed the files you’d left amongst Sonny’s work stuff, shoving them in your bag. Saying a quick thank you to Sonny as he handed you your shield and gun, you kissed him quickly in the doorway, “I’ll see you later.” As you glanced back for another look you weren’t surprised to find him leant against the doorframe, ever so adorable dopey grin on his face.

***

You’d met Olivia at Mercy to try to talk to the vic while Amanda processed the crime scene with Fin, after various stops around Manhattan the squad had all returned back to the precinct to start going over various cases. You and Amanda were sitting at your desks finishing paper work from a few earlier cases, she’d taken in your appearance when you’d first walked into the squad room alongside Olivia. She noticed that your shirt seemed to be a bit too big…and she could have sworn it looked rather familiar, she also noticed the forming hickey on your neck that you had no idea was even there. You’d noticed her giving you a weird look earlier, she wasn’t dumb, she was a detective after all, you started to piece together a lie in your head as you worked. She smirked, figuring she’d ask you about your Sunday night over lunch.

“Hey, you have the Jackson files?” Amanda asked, as she couldn’t find them amongst her things.

“Yeah.” Your head ducked as you dug through your bag, pulling them out to pass to your partner. She muttered a thanks as she leafed through them.

“These are for the Thompson case…I could’ve sworn I dropped these off to Carisi yesterday.” You felt your body tense as you slowly raised your head from your paper work. 

“Weird… I—“ You were cut off by none other than Carisi himself as he appeared at the side of your desk, dropping the Jackson case files onto it.

“Found these in my stuff Soph, must’a grabbed the wrong ones.” You were 100% sure that your heart literally stopped beating in that moment. You and Sonny had only called each other by your last names around the rest of the squad, keeping your secret, well, exactly that, a secret. You also knew Amanda was quick to flare up, _and_ you knew that there was some weird history between her and Carisi. Amanda’s brows furrowed, looking between the two of you,

“What’s goin’ on here?” She questioned, you could hear the irritability creeping up in her voice.

“Nothing.” You replied almost too quickly, “I was going over the case with Carisi at his office after work, must’ve grabbed the wrong stuff.”

“Really?!” Amanda’s voice started to alert Olivia in her office, “Cause you said you had a dinner to get to last night.” You heard Carisi huff beside you, “And that hickey is certainly telling a different story!” She definitely didn’t miss the lightning fast glare you shot Sonny, confirming that he was in fact the one leaving marks on your skin.

“Amanda…” You tried to trace together the words, your brain stumbling over itself, “It’s not what you’re thinking…”

“You sure?! Cause I’m thinkin’ maybe all that UC work may have rubbed off on you and you jumped into bed with our A.D.A. the first chance you could take advantage!”

“Rollins!” Finally Sonny found his voice, “It’s not like that!” He made a move to get closer to the blonde, causing you to stand from your chair, grabbing his arm to pull him back.

“Really?! Then what’s it like Carisi?!” The three of you were all on your feet and had gained the attention of the entire squad, Olivia moving out of her office to assess the situation.

“Hey!” Her shout pulled your attention out of the escalation, “Anyone want to explain why my detectives are fighting like children?” Amanda was the first to turn to her, gesturing between you and Sonny.

“Did you know these two were sleeping together?” Benson glanced between you, an eyebrow cocked, you dropped your head, running your hands over your face while Carisi fidgeted awkwardly

“Something you need to disclose?” Her Captain mode fully activated, a relationship between a detective and an A.D.A. was tricky, and had potential to even get cases thrown out. 

“No.” Sonny stated simply,

“You sure about that?” Olivia replied, she knew how this worked, and the last thing she wanted was a perp getting away with something because Buchanan was able to use a fling between coworkers to clear a trial. You sighed heavily, gaining eye contact with your Captain.

“We disclosed nine years ago….” That certainly gained the attention of the room, everyone frozen in surprise. You watched as the expression on Benson’s face change as the wheels turned, slowly putting things together from what you’d told her your first day at SVU.

“What?” Amanda couldn’t wrap her brain around what was happening right now, how in the hell did this happen? How had neither of you, both of whom were her partner at one point, and Sonny who she’d known for 7 years had never mentioned anything. 

“Sophie’s my wife….” Carisi quietly mentioned, bringing another round of shock through the room, but it was Fin who called across the room to you.

“You’re no 34B.” You turned to Sonny, brow quirked,

“34B?” His hands shot up in defence,

“I thought you were dead!”

“WHAT?!” It came from Amanda again, the anger that had cut through the air in the room dissipated to confusion and surprise from everyone. Before you could start to explain your history, you could feel Olivia’s gaze on you, so you turned to her first,

“The disclosure should’ve been in my jacket, it’s all there.”

“I never got your jacket…I got the transfer form from Campbell that was it.”

“I bet you _did_ get a jacket labelled Carisi, S about a year ago that you figured was a double of Sonny’s?” Liv let out a huff, realizing her mistake, nodding to you.

“Okay, wait….” Kat began, “Can we please rewind back to the whole you being _dead_ thing?” You let out a exasperated sigh, leaning against the side of your desk, gearing yourself up.

“I was at Staten Island Vice, they’d caught wind about the sex/drug ring with Alejandro Martinez and wanted to send someone in. I’d been doing UC work with them since I was in the academy, so it was an obvious choice. Problem being that they claimed it needed to be completely legit, not a single hole in my story, not a feather of evidence that would link to me being a cop and absolutely no contact with the outside world.” You took a breath, “They had me delete practically all of my social media, had TARU wipe everything from the internet that they could, and then they said they needed to fake my death.” You spared a glance to Carisi, a world of apologies written in your eyes, he gave you a small smile, you’d already had this conversation with him of course, “The shock was when they told me the date….They said the ring was looking for a new recruit and my only level of entry was that upcoming Saturday…”

“Which happened to be our wedding day…” Sonny cut in at that point, filling in the blank you hated having to admit.

“Oh my god.” Liv knew there was history between you, but had never imagined something as insane as this.

“They were at least kind enough to wait until after the ceremony…” You said that part bitterly, Vice claimed that the more witnesses to your ‘death’ the better, you’d been pissed about it ever since, and were honestly more than happy to be transferred out of the unit.

“That’s cold.” Fin commented,

“Yeah…can’t say the reception was very lively…” Sonny reacted, you reached out, squeezing his elbow in reassurance, 

“I’m sorry…” It was barely above a whisper, meant only for Dominick, you turned to Amanda, “So…yeah…I am sleeping with the A.D.A.” She let out a light laugh at your comment, 

“Hey, I’m…sorry for the way I reacted…that wasn’t cool. Even if it was just a hook up I was outta line.” She apologized softly, you smiled across at her.

“So…we’re good?” Olivia hesitantly asked from her position outside her office, everyone nodded, agreeing that things were okay, “Good. Because our vic’s ready to talk, Rollins, Montgomery, go.” You both nodded, grabbing your coats before you headed out into the streets.

You were happy the air was cleared, and VERY thankful it at least came out _after_ you & Sonny had had a chance to figure things out yourselves. There was still a long road ahead to get back to where you were and you both knew that, but at least this way you weren’t holding any secrets back from your squad. You imagined Amanda was going to grill you for practically every last detail on your drive to Mercy, so you braced yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

In the following weeks after your squad wide disclosure, things seemed to come even easier to you and Sonny, the whole not having to keep things a crazy secret helped your relationship reform to where it had been. You obviously kept things professional, but he wasn’t about to show up to the precinct empty handed, often having an extra coffee or cannoli for you, making sure to try not leave without a semi private kiss on the cheek. You heart nearly soared every time you saw him and you easily fell back into old habits, things were still a little complicated, considering, but you were making it work, your feelings never altering from all those years ago.

However you managed to fall back into a rhythm, you were sure to attend the weekly family dinners, socializing with the Carisi family. You arranged weekly dates, whether they were at a restaurant or in one of your apartments. Outside of work he barely left your apartment, working through case files at your kitchen island, more than happy to collapse into bed against your warm body ever night. Sonny had put the disclosure paperwork into his boss at the DA’s office, which meant you had nothing to hide anymore. 

You regularly curled up on the couch on the weekends, your head in his lap while his fingers tangled in your hair, humming in satisfaction at the movement. It was an schedule free Sunday when you woke up buried in each others arms, Sonny kissing his way up you nose that caused you to scrunch your face, waking up. You giggled lightly, giving his lips a gentle kiss, 

“Morning baby.” You murmured against his lips, fingers scraping against the back of his hair.

“Morning sweetheart….”His lips met yours again such ease, a sense of love moving between each other with complete passion. Roughly an hour later you both managed to leave your bedroom, Sonny bare in a pair of boxers while you were in one of his old Fordham shirts and panties. You hopped up on the counter, knowing Sonny would deny your help making any kind of breakfast, though he took multiple breaks to settle himself between your thighs, kissing you softly with his plump lips. As he held a piece of bacon out to you, you bit into it, humming at the taste splurging across your lips, the passion of the last week leaking through the air.

“Dom..” You nearly moaned, he smirked in response, 

“What sweetheart?” He’d turned back to the stove by now, you tugged at his elbow, turning him back towards you, a soft look in your eyes before you kissed him gently, murmuring against his lips

“Don’t go….”You barely breathed, he let out a small laugh, gesturing to the stove,

“Doll, I’m in the middle of cookin’ ya breakfast.” You giggled at that, pulling his body between your thighs, hands gently tracing down his bare sides..

“I mean..don’t go…ever…move in with me…” Your voice was breathy and shaky, you were completely unsure of everything, you loved Sonny more than anything in the world and simply prayed that he loved you the same. You watched his eyes shoot from surprised to acceptance to love, a smile splaying across his cheeks before you continued, “Or..we can find a new place?..I know this is…a weird concept, but I…hope we can start to—“ His lips cut you off, a hand softly cupping your cheek, adoration in his eyes when he pulled away.

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart..” He gave the tip of your nose a peck before turning back to the stove, leaving you to beam at him without him even realizing. 

The two of you spent the day lazily buried in each others arms, ignoring your phones unless it was absolutely urgent. (99% of the time it wasn’t). There was absolutely no denying how much you loved each other. You spent the day marathoning shitty tv while the rain thundered outside, more than happy to find solace in each others bodies. Reminding each other that you knew just what made the other person tick, your gasps and moans taking over the room as you brought each other to absolute bliss over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Since you and Sonny had come clean there was a lot less tension between you and Amanda, which meant that you were absolutely crushing it at solving cases, Benson was entirely too impressed with the way you worked together. Amanda thankfully didn’t know that you were well aware of her and Sonny’s will they won’t they relationship so there wasn’t any sense of awkwardness. You were quick to help her out one night when Carisi was supposed to help with the girls and cook dinner, she was surprised with not only how much the girls took to you but that your cooking skills were right up on par with your husband’s. A friendship bloomed throughout your partnership and you were happy to know that you had each other’s backs.

You had been at SVU for just over six months when Rollins mentioned she had a sitter ’til later than normal and asked if you wanted to grab a drink, and you enthusiastically agreed, the case you’d been working on was absolutely draining. You had to take the stand that afternoon, coming straight from court, meeting Amanda at the bar. It was early December, your blazer hung over the back of your chair, leaving you clad in a tank top button up and dress skirt, your shield clipped to your waist as you laughed at one of Amanda’s jokes. 

“I still don’t know how you managed to stay under that long, I mean, 7 years?” Amanda shook her head in disbelief,

“Honestly, when I look back on it, it does seem completely insane. It was a lifetime ago I first went under, but it was easier than I thought. We just kept getting busted by the wrong unit, or missing one of the key players,” You rolled your eyes, “The six month breaks were nice at least, kept me grounded.” You took a swig of your cider, “And when it comes to these sex rings, I mean, you have to gain trust, you have to really be deep into it before anyone gives you any information, you give up a lot of your life to do these ops, be happy you never had to.” You stared across the open space of the bar, chugging the last of your drink, signalling to the bartender that you needed another one.

“You ever get caught up in anything bad?” The blonde questioned,

“God no,” You shivered as a gust of wind blew through the room as the door opened. You looked over your shoulder to glance towards the entrance and the goosebumps on your skin were no longer from the cold. “Shit.” You muttered, grabbing your shield, shoving it into Amanda’s hand, “Hide this, and hide yours, please tell me you don’t have your gun.” You eyed your target to her, “Don’t say _anything_ and don’t use my name.” She shoved the shields into her coat pocket, thankful her gun was at home, still having no idea what was going on. 

Amanda watched everything about you change, in the span of a few seconds one hand ripped the pins out of your hair so it could cascade over your shoulders while the other swiftly undid two more buttons on your shirt, exposing the curve of your breasts. You shifted slightly, your skirt riding higher up your bare legs, swinging an elbow over the back of your chair, a sly grin present on your lips as you drank in the man approaching you.

Alejandro Martinez, The King of Manhattan. You’d hoped he hadn’t seen you coming out of the courthouse earlier, but you’d managed to keep your cover so far, not to mention at this point he was completely wrapped around your finger. He smiled down at you, stroking the back of his hand over your cheek.

“Chiquita….” He began, “Glad to see you made it out. Didn’t tattle on me I hope.” You laughed, when you spoke your voice was dropped an octave, husking out into the air of the bar.

“Please Papi, you know I can talk my way out of anything. And why would I throw you under the bus when I can flip on anyone of those pervs they arrest?” The man kissed your cheek gently, lingering longer than Amanda would have liked, you smirked up at him. “What’re you doing here? Working?”

“I should ask you the same question Hermosa,” His eyes flicked over to Rollins, you laughed, rolling your eyes.

“I’m having a drink with my friend.”

“You know…I really missed you, Maldives are much more fun when you around,” He signalled the bartender over, asking for a round of tequila shots for the three of you, which you took willingly, “You’re my queen Rosebud, if you don’t want to come back I’ll have to hire O’Rourke.”

“Declan!” You thrust your hands against his chest, Amanda caught your eye, realizing who you were talking about, “Papi, NO, you can’t have him as part of your team!”

“Carino, he took over for Johnny D, are you saying I can’t trust him?” He quirked an eyebrow,

“I’m simply saying that he’s not good to be in business with, that man is bad news.” Your eyes bore up into his, a pout forming on your lips. “You’ll get your Queen back if he’s nowhere near us. I refuse to work with him, he’s violent, he’s an ass, it’s him or me.” Your voice was stern, Amanda was thinking that there was no way she’d be able to handle herself as well as you were, but, you’d been doing UC ops since you were in the academy, it made sense.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get rid of him” He smirked, pulling a card out of his suit pocket to hand to you, “Call me, Chiquita.” Then he motioned to the bartender, calling that he’d cover your tab, “I hope to hear from you soon.” He stroked your cheek gently, “You know where to find me.” Alejandro gave you a cheeky wink before he sauntered his way out of the bar.

Amanda waited until she was certain the door was shut before she turned to you, noticing you were buttoning back up your shirt while your eyes scanned through the rest of the patrons in the bar.

“Wanna explain to me what just happened?” Her voice was hushed, head close to yours as you shot back the rest of your drink.

“Probably exactly what you think just happened.” You’d been a little on edge, looking over your shoulder more the last couple of weeks, you knew he was bound to pop up again and you were _damn_ lucky it hadn’t been while you were on duty.

“Martinez?” You nodded, “So we need to go after him! Arrest the son of a bitch!” You huffed, 

“Amanda this is about so much more than just Alejandro! He may be in charge of the ring and hosting the parties but this is about the girls, about the guests, about charging as many people involved as possible while getting the girls to safety! Besides, we don’t have a warrant, we can’t just slap cuffs on him, he’ll end up walking.” You threw on your blazer, grabbing your coat, hand extended out to collect your badge from your partner. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Calling Liv, we’ve got to set up an op, and I’ve gotta get prepped, c’mon!” You were halfway across the room before she even realized, jogging to catch up with you. Outside and once you’d hung up the phone, starting to hail a cab, Amanda spoke again,

“Hey..that comment about Declan…that true, or just ‘cause you don’t want another cop around?” When you turned to her she was surprised to see the expression on your face, your eyes softened, 

“Manda…it’s true, he’s been under so long he got swept up in it all, he’s no longer under, he’s just fucking dirty.” You gave her a hand a sympathy squeeze, “I’m really sorry..” You gave her another sympathetic look as you pulled the door to your cab open, “If he’s on the certificate I’d highly recommend appealing it…” You were gone before she could even process the information, how in _the hell_ did you know about Jessie’s dad?!

***

The call with Benson had been quick, she knew you knew way more about the situation than she did, and understood that you knew what you were doing. She told you to get ready to go back under in two days time, and bring her everything you had to her the following morning. You knew you needed to get home, but this time, you had a stop to make first… You and Sonny were still in the process of moving in together, he couldn’t exactly bail on his lease without consequences, but he knew you were going out with Rollins that night, and had returned to his place to continue to pack up his things.

Sonny padded over to his apartment door as the knocking grew more insistent, pulling open the door he was surprised to find you on the other side.

“Soph? I thought you were out with Rollins tonight?” 

“I was…can I come in?” 

“Yeah, course.” He moved back to let you into the entrance, closing the door behind you, “Everythin’ okay?” You sighed,

“Martinez showed up.” Sonny face scrunched, 

“Like, on the radar?”

“No. _At the bar_ where Amanda and I were.”

“Did your cover get blown?” 

“No, but Sonny, I’m going back under on Thursday…figured I could give you a fair warning this time.” You noticed the way his face fell, “I’m sorry…” His lanky arms reached out to you, tugging you into a tight hug as he kissed your head.

“Doll, don’t be. Timing sucks but ya’ve gotta do your job. We knew this would happen.” He pulled away slightly, looking down at you with the most adorable puppy dog eyes he could muster, “Can you stay?”

“No..” You breathed out, “I’ve got to get a case file ready for Benson and start getting things packed.” You huffed when he pouted in response, rolling your eyes at him, “Grab a change of clothes, you can come to my place.” Sonny was gleeful at that, neither of you had any idea how long you’d end up being undercover, you could never really tell with things like this, and the last thing he wanted was to spend your remaining days on the surface separated.


	9. Chapter 9

The squad was gathered around the white board in the bull pen, Olivia obviously letting you take the lead. You had headshots of Alejandro, his brother and yourself on the board, branching off to various smaller ones of drug dealers, arms dealers and women who you regularly worked with. The ones you knew either weren’t at the last bust, or had gotten out/dealt out with smaller misdemeanours. There was a smaller list to the side with pimps who Alejandro fraternized with and often had bring their girls to parties, a lot of which ended up being the underage ones that you were targeting to get out of sex trafficking. 

“We’ll host a couple of smaller parties over the next few weeks, make it known that we’re back out there. New Years Eve is going to be the big one, it always was and always will be, people are already out to party and make bad decisions. We keep people positioned in nearby clubs, bars and private parties enticing more guests to us. I want Kat under as a madam with only two UC girls with her, I’ll fill the rest of her team myself so it doesn’t look suspicious that her girls don’t want to play. Fin, I want you there as a guest, you’ve worked narcotics, it’ll help.” You turned so Benson was in your eye line, “You bust in when I give the cue, and _only_ when I give the cue, not a _second_ sooner, I don’t care what you see or hear. I don’t care if there’s a gun pulled, we have our own security team on big nights like this.”

“I’m not sure if I’m com—“ You cut her off, not really caring that she was your Captain at the moment.

“I know what I’m talking about Captain, and if you want to actually catch as many of the scumbags that attend these things, you’ll wait for my go. If you bust in at the wrong time, or the wrong day and screw everything up I’ll be stuck back under for God knows how long.” You rotated to speak mainly to Sonny, “You should be ready for one hell of a battle, I’d call a second chair if I were you, but you better be damn well sure it’s someone you know _and can trust.”_

“Lotta big names?” He replied, knowing just how serious you were.

“The last time there was a ring this big being investigated Captain Cragen ended up with a dead hooker in his bed. I’d suggest you all watch your backs, and keep a clear mind on who ends up arrested, or the names that come up in investigation. You might have friends that were regular party attendees some of them are absolute garbage human beings, no matter what you think of them now, don’t let that cloud your judgement, let the ones who were there give their statements. There’s also a lotta brass at these parties, higher ups, people you definitely wouldn’t expect, about half are committing crimes, the other ones simply come to socialize. They don’t have anyone to go home to so they come find solace with us.” You shrugged, gesturing in a _‘whatever works’_ motion.

“How much of this do you have documented?” Carisi asked, knowing that you’d always been very detail oriented when it came to your paperwork.

“All of it..And it’s far more than circumstantial. There’s a reason I offered to do the books for Alejandro.”

***

After the brief was done with the squad, the paperwork filed with Benson, she decided to send you home early, much to the joy of you and Sonny. You spent the afternoon entangled with each other on the couch, Sonny’s hands never once leaving you, weaving through your hair, lips meeting your skin at small intervals as you soaked up each others love for as long as you could.

You joined him in the kitchen, jumping up onto the island while he made your favourite dinner, taking little moments to share nibbles of food with you, or press soft kisses against your lips. You’d made sure to pick up a couple of bottles of his favourite wine that paired perfectly with the food. You hadn’t even bothered to move from the kitchen table after dinner, you simply curled up in his lap head leant back against his shoulder while you finished the wine. Sonny drained his wine glass, giving the side of your neck a series of soft kisses, murmuring against the shell of your ear.

“I wanna show ya how much I love you…”

“Sonny, you just made the best dinner, I know you love me.” He snickered at that, nipping at your earlobe.

“Doll, ya know what I mean.” You couldn’t help but smile, shifting in his lap so you were straddling his thighs.

“Oh I suppose I do…” You cupped his face in your hands, lips meeting his softly. They moved against each other with such a sense of intimacy, your arms wrapping around his neck while his tugged against your hips, pulling your flush against him. The kiss was deep, sensual, Sonny couldn’t get enough, tasting the wine on your tongue, but more importantly trying to savour the taste that was so distinctly you. You loved kissing him, you always had, and you knew you always would. His lips were just so fucking perfect, so soft, gentle when you wanted and merciless when you just needed him. You swore you could kiss him forever, there were many nights earlier in your relationship where all you did was kiss and some of those nights were even better than the mind blowing sex. He pulled away with the uttermost gentleness, a hand coming up to stroke your cheek, the look of complete infatuation and adoration in his eyes.

“I love you so much sweetheart.” You swelled, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I love you too Dominick.” The ribbons of warmth and love surrounded you, simply happy in each others arms, you could practically lose yourself in those ocean eyes. Hands trailing down his arms, you grasped his hand in yours, climbing off his lap. “I do believe you had something to show me?” You quirked a brow, adding the hint of lust back into the room, smiling at the sly grin on his face as he eagerly followed you to the bedroom.

Sonny kissed you again, this time with a slightly higher sense of urgency, lips moving with vigour against yours, groaning against your mouth. Your hands tugged at the hem of his shirt while you felt his glide under yours, relishing in the feeling of his fingers against your bare skin. The kiss broke long enough to tear the offending items of fabric off, Carisi was quick to make work of your bra, dropping it to the ever growing pile of clothes. His lips left yours to move down your neck, eliciting a shiver from you while your hands made work of his belt buckle. You swatted against his chest when you felt his teeth sink into your skin,

“No marks!” 

“Sorry…” He murmured, returning his lips to yours as his hands cupped your breasts, pinching and rolling at the peaks, a sigh escaping you into his mouth. 

You finally managed to get his pants undone, pushing them down along with his boxers, slowly dropping to your knees, you smirked up at him, hand wrapping around his cock. Sonny gasped at the feeling of your hand spreading his pre-cum around, giving him a couple of slow pumps. You mouth moved to his balls, sucking them into your mouth, moaning around them, eyes fluttering shut, you felt his cock twitch in your hand. Humming in appreciation, knowing he was enjoying this as much as you were you let them pop out of your mouth, your lips setting a gentle kiss on the head of his length. Sucking just the tip into your mouth, his hips jutted forward, a hand reaching out to cup your cheek, ever the gentle lover. You lowered your mouth, tongue dragging a broad strip from his base before you took him in, lowering as far as you could, hands bracing on. his thighs. Your tongue traced patterns around the sensitive skin while you pumped your mouth around him, hollowing your cheeks, a mix of saliva and pre cum swirling around your mouth and his cock. Sonny’s hips thrust forward, hitting the back of your throat, you let out a light gag, pulling off him to catch a breath.

“You okay Doll?” His soft eyes blown with lust but still concerned for you, you nodded, smiling up at him. He tugged on your hand, pulling you up to standing, “Pretty sure I’m supposed to be showing you how much I love ya though.” You giggled at that, meeting his lips in a tender yet carnal kiss as you collapsed down onto the bed. His lips dragged their way across your exposed skin, kissing and sucking at every inch he could, his teeth digging in to the underside of your tit quickly before he glanced up at you, “How ‘bout here?” He winked, already knowing the answer, simply wanting to leave his mark on you before he left. He was quick to bite and suck a burning mark into the tender flesh, his hands shoving at the waistband of your pants. He pulled them off you with ease, not able to wait before licking through your folds, moaning heavily at the taste of your juices. 

Your hands flew to his hair, mussing up the perfectly gelled locks, hips grinding against his mouth while he continued his attack. His tongue darted out, lapping at the wetness oozing out of your pussy, murmuring about how fucking delicious you were, how much he fucking loved your cunt. He may have been the perfect little Catholic boy, but inside the bedroom he could be unbelievably dirty, and that dirty talk just edged you on, your walls clenching around nothing hearing the words topple from his mouth. The quickening pace of your moans notified him that you were already so close, despite barely being touched. You yelped when he sucked your clit into his gorgeous mouth at the same second he plunged two fingers into you, pumping quickly, your hand digging tightly against his hair. He moaned at the sting, the vibrations nearly throwing you over the edge, a whine of his name leaving your lips, it only took a few flicks of his tongue against your sensitive nub and his fingers grazing the spongey wall inside you for you to be shaking underneath him, cumming harder than you thought you could. Gently removing himself from you, a soft hand tickled its way up your side, curling against your cheek, thumb rubbing soothingly as his waited for you to stop panting.

“You still okay?” His voice was quiet but you could hear the desire in it, the lust begging eyes staring down at you, you chuckled, nodding once again.

“Roll over…” You husked, gently pushing him onto his back as you straddled his lap. Leaning down you kissed him gently, tugging his bottom lip between your lip before you sat up. Your hand reached behind you, grasping his cock, slowly pumping it before raising your hips, shuddering at the feeling of his head between your folds. Wanton moans leaving both your lips as you sunk down onto him, relishing in the feeling of his thickness filling you up so perfectly. 

Bracing your hands on his abdomen you gave yourself a second, adjusting to his size and the sensation before slowly rolling your hips, gasping at the feel. His hands found your hips, gripping gently as you began to ride him, breathy moans breaking your lips, head lolling back. You could feel his eyes on you, watching your tits bounce, admiring the way that his cock slid into you so easily, your juices glistening around it. He dragged past your g-spot, causing your to clench around him, losing the control you had, collapsing against him, burying yourself into. his neck as you hips continued to pump. Sonny wrapped his arms tightly around you, bracing his feet on the bed to thrust up into you. 

The entire experience was so sensual, so pleasuring, there was no doubt denying the love you held for each other. The little whispers and whimpers of each others names breathing through your lips, the sentiments of I love you’s shared in the moment of passion. You felt nothing but absolute desire and fondness, wanting nothing but the moment to last forever. You felt the coil about to burst within you, Sonny could feel your walls pulsating around him, it was a rare occurrence, but you ended up yelping out through your orgasms in nearly the same moment. You body shivering, burying yourself even deeper against him as his hips stilled against yours, you could feel the warmth of him spurting inside you, relishing in the feeling of it. 

You laid a few lazy kisses along his neck, tasting the saltiness of the sweat while his hands lightly stroked down your back and into your hair, letting him soften inside you, holding onto the moments of intimacy. Eventually you pushed your body up, pulling off at him, the warm feeling of his release dribbling down your legs before you curled around him, a leg thrown between his, hand tracing patterns on his stoic chest. Sonny broke the silence after a few long minutes, 

“D’ya have ta go in right away t’morrow?” You laid a gentle kiss to his chest.

“No… I’m gonna wait at least ’til after you go to work…Probably later afternoon..” You felt his lips on your hair.

“I’ll make ya breakfast.”

“Sonny..”You nearly let out a soft laugh, you knew this was hard for both of you, but considering how the op began originally, you weren’t surprised he was being overly affectionate. You settled for an easy response, “I love you..”

“I love you too…”

The calm quietness and relaxed breaths took over the room as the two of you fell into an easy sleep, blissed out and muddled in each others bodies, thankful for the time you had.


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next evening you were finally setting out, you swapped out all the cards in your wallet, triple checking that there weren’t any business cards lurking somewhere you didn’t want, securely locking your badge and gun in the safe. A brief stop at a storage locker to pick up a few more things, most importantly your burner phone, you used the cab drive over to shift your focus, breathing out the cop personality and breathing back in the undercover life. At least this time would only be a couple of weeks, and you had SVU very on your side, and fully informed, there’d be no mix ups this time and you’d finally be able to return to real life for a while.

Alejandro heard the ping of the elevator echoing through the penthouse, glancing up from the island in the middle of the open kitchen, a wicked grin breaking across his face when you emerged from the elevator. You shot him a sly smirk, tugging off your coat to hang on the rack by the door revealing the low cut lace bodice, pushing up the swell of your chest, tucked into a shorter than normal hip hugging pencil skirt. Heels clicking on the floor as you moved in to greet him.

“You miss me?”

“More than you could imagine Chiquita.” He kissed your cheek gently, “I’m glad you came.”

“Did you really think I’d miss out on all this fun? Besides, when have I ever bailed on you before?” 

“I was worried. You stayed in New York this time, thought maybe you were out of the game. And what good is a King without his Queen?” You playfully rolled your eyes at the comment.

“I like the fall in New York. It was easy enough to lay low this time.” You plucked a bacon wrapped scallop off the plate in front of him, popping into your mouth, groaning in satisfaction of how fucking delicious it was. The added bonus of this undercover life, getting to live the high life on the Upper East Side. He chuckled lightly, 

“You want me to order more?”

“Always.” You dropped your bag on the stool beside you, pulling out a thick notebook, dropping in onto the table while he busied himself with his phone quickly ordering more food. “Have you had a chance to start organizing parties?” He tucked his phone back into his pocket, looking up at you.

“A few. I’ve started spreading the word. Lookouts are back in the clubs, contacted our regular customers, rounded up our favourite girls…they’ll be more than happy that you’re back.” His eyes shifted towards your notebook, 

“But you were always the better organizer, I’m sure you’ve got everything figured out already.” You gave him a soft giggle at that, flipping the book open. You’d outlined the hottest and best dates between now and the New Year, organizing each party with specific girls and guests that would satisfy each others needs the best, along with which nights would be best to invite other pimps to get a better circulation of party goers.

“Just a couple of fun nights before we hit New Years Eve…”

“And then we hit the big bank..”

“Exactly…” You husked, giving a cheeky wink to the man across from you, fully seated into your undercover role. You spent the next few hours going over the paperwork as you added the guest lists into the official books, reaching out to guests, pimps and the girls who you’d need, discreetly of course. It took less time than you’d expected to quickly staff your business back up, everyone eager to work at the busiest time of year when the money was at its highest. You picked over deluxe delicious foods and sipped on far too expensive wine and scotch throughout the time, filling in the large calendar between you, marking the dates in colour coded ink. You did your best to stifle a yawn, not used to working such late hours anymore, Alejandro gave you a soft smile.

“Chiquita, I think we’ve done enough for the night. Why don’t you head up to bed? Your room’s ready and waiting for you.”

“Thank you.” You gave his cheek a soft kiss, collecting your things before you made your way up the stairs, happily collapsing against the comfort of the luxury bed. You had to admit, you were saddened by the thought of curling up alone without Sonny’s body wrapped around yours, but you’d have to deal with it for the next little bit.

***

It had already been two weeks since you’d headed back to the penthouse, you’d had very discreet brief contact with Olivia to confirm on a few details, and reached out to Kat at her undercover alias to arrange ‘her girls’ for the New Years Eve party. You were more than impressed with her UC skill when you introduced her to Alejandro, combing through the regular details of working with a new supplier over an intimate 5 star dinner.

Back at the precinct things were as busy as usual, multiple cases covering the squad’s desks, Amanda had just finished interrogating a perp, exiting the room to find Sonny with a scowl on his face.

“What’s bitin’ you? This is a clear shot of a case.” She asked, it took him a minute to register she was even talking to him, giving. his head a quick shake.

“I know, I know, it’s not that…” He trailed off, half turning to her. Amanda could see the tired bags under his eyes, the little worry lines between his eyebrows more pronounced that normal.

“Carisi, she’s _fine_ …you know that.”

“What?” Still a little lost in his thoughts he quirked a brow at the blonde, 

“Sophie…that’s what you’re worried about right?” He gave a half nod, “She knows what she’s doing, she’s been doing it for years. Kat saw her last week, said everything was right on track, there’s nothing to worry about.” She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Ya. I know. She’s more than capable of handling herself. It’s just…” He took a moment, sighing as he leaned up against the wall, arms crossing over his torso, “I just got ‘er back..” Rollins gave him a sympathetic smile, 

“She’ll be back by New Year’s Day.”

“Yeah…not Christmas..” It was safe to say that Christmas was always a lavish event in the Carisi household, you’d spent plenty with them before you’d gone under with this case all those years ago, but this one would’ve had a little bit of extra special to it that Rollins slowly clued into.

“Oh…oh…she went under on your wedding day…this would’ve been—“

“The first Christmas actually married? Yeah.” He pushed off the wall, following Rollins back into the bull pen, “Now she’s back undercover, in God knows how stingy of a hotel room with a sex trafficker…Not exactly an ideal Christmas.”

“Carisi..” Kat gently cut in, not being able to help but overhear, “She’s in a multi floor, 7 bedroom penthouse on the Upper East Side.”

“And I saw her with Alejandro at the bar, she’s got him so tightly wrapped around her finger, he’s not gonna lay a hand on her or let anyone get near her, believe me.”

“Thanks.” Sonny gave a curt smile, he truly did appreciate the insight from the other two, you hadn’t mentioned much about how things worked. He figured you were in some hide-a-house unless you were hosting parties, then again, this was an elite sex ring on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, it screamed luxury. He discreetly asked Kat if she could keep him as updated as possible, both for his personal sanity, and so he could try to keep up with the case before it broke on a professional level. It wasn’t until Christmas Eve he realized you were your usual uber organized loving self when Kat showed up at his door with a hand written letter from you that you’d passed off to her at the last party. On Christmas Day, he arrived at his parents place with showers of praise coming from his Ma about how you’d snuck over and dropped off an armful of presents nearly a month prior. He couldn’t help but fall even more in love with you at just how attentive you were, even when attempting to organize both major crime, and a major crime bust. At least it was only another week and you’d finally be done with this operation and you’d actually be back together again.


	11. Chapter 11

To say you were practically exhausted would nearly be an understatement at this point. Living undercover was never easy, but with it being the Christmas season simply made things worse, parties were larger, filled with more people you needed to document, the drugs and alcohol moved freely through them, you dealt with more suppliers than any other time of year. You’d finally made your way past Christmas day, relishing in a couple of days of relaxation. Alejandro ordered a feast of delicacies, mimosa’s with breakfast and far too expensive wine with dinner, gifting you with the diamond bracelet you so ‘ _obviously deserved’_ over lunch. While you had to admit, living the high life was something you did sometimes miss from your childhood, you were more than happy knowing there were only six days until SVU would make the bust, only six bullshit parties until you’d finally be free from this specific hell.

It was the evening of the 26th, you’d wrapped up Christmas, the penthouse returning to its normal decoration, prepping for the New Years Eve party. You’d set up a number of rooms for clients and girls, the top wing where your and Alejandro’s rooms were clearly off limits, but you had security placed at the top of that staircase. You traipsed down the stairs, heels in your hand, hair curled loosely around your shoulders, blue dress hugging every inch of your body like no tomorrow. The log book tucked under your arm, a smirk on your lips as you met Alejandro’s gaze.

“You ready?” You asked at the base of the stairs, slipping your feet into the heels, “Should be an easy night.”

“I’m just waiting for the 31st Chiquita.” He replied. You gave him a soft smile, happily indulging into the food he’d ordered for the two of you, gratefully accepting the glass of champagne he poured for you.

Slowly over the next couple of hours the girls started to arrive, escorted by their pimps/madams, you were quick to baby them, reminding them that when they were in _your_ house, they didn’t need to do anything they didn’t want to. Anything unacceptable happens, they were to call you, and you’d fix the situation. You were quick to remind the pimps that it was, your house, your rules, you knew most of the girls that came through your parties were of age and willingly doing this, but there was always a limit of no. If they didn’t want it, you didn’t allow it and you were definitely going to kick a customer out and red list him from as many parties as possible.

A few hours later and the party was in full swing, you had a good handful of perps throughout the suite, everything was going smoothly, the money, booze and drugs were flowing smoothly. Alejandro kept a protective eye while you finished up the books, handing you a fresh glass of champagne when you flipped the book shut, letting out a hefty sigh. You passed it off to one of the nearby security guards, insisting he put it upstairs where you kept the others. 

“You okay Mija?” He questioned as you moved from the island, facing the extravagant living room.

“Yeah.” You ran a hand through your hair as you took a hefty gulp of the alcohol “I just have a bad feeling about tonight…” You glanced up at him, “I think you should get out of here.”

“And what? Leave you to deal with the blow out on your own?” You tossed him a wicked grin,

“We both know all I have to do is shed a few tears and flip on a few of these idiots and I’ll be walking away with a misdemeanour. That last bust…wasn’t vice, sex crimes is onto us now. The target on our back is getting bigger.” Your words were quietly muttered into the rim of your champagne flute, eyes watching the room. 

“Well it sounds like you know the drill, do exactly that, and we run. How do you feel about the French Polynesia? Sure beats the New York winter.” You rolled your eyes at his comment. Sure, a tropical getaway of a vacation sounded fucking wonderful right about now, but the last thing you wanted was _another_ year under. You took a swig of champagne, leaving the glass on the counter, muttering that you were going to do a quick round of the house, not that you would find any trouble upstairs. Oh no, the trouble was walking in the door while you made your way back down the staircase.

“You really think you can throw a party on my turf without me darlin’?” _Fucking_ Declan.

“Last I checked you weren’t invited O’Rourke.” You strode towards him, hands settling on your hips, “Not to mention this _isn’t_ your turf.”

“C’mon sweetheart, you forget what I have to offer?” You scoffed at that, noticing Alejandro cautiously moving towards the two of you.

“Oh, what!? Strung out sixteen year olds?!” A hand wildly gestured to the four girls behind him, obviously under age and obviously not sober. “You’re just here to pretend you’re fancy when you are in fact, a piece of trash. Get the _fuck_ out of here.” Your personal rage towards the man, knowing that he still had his bosses convinced that he was undercover when he was in fact a criminal, blinded you from noticing him pulling the gun from inside his coat. You yelped as he crashed the butt of it into the side of your head, yelling something about how you were no better than a stupid whore.

“HEY!” The shout came from Alejandro, he moved to push Declan against a wall but you were a hot second faster, a heel to the balls, you had the gun out of his hand and unloaded in a matter of seconds, tossing the magazine to the floor in the direction of the nearest security. Nonetheless he shoved his shoulders hard enough to send the other man stumbling in the direction of the elevator. You heard the all too familiar _’gun!’_ shout with just enough time to look up at Alejandro.

“Run!” Grasping your hand he tugged you towards the back entrance, you were halfway through the door when ESU caught you, coming from that entrance. The cops behind them were more than quick to wrench you and Alejandro apart, no doubt knowing exactly who you were, and catching the big fish was more important than trying to gather up minnows.

‘ _You have got to be fucking kidding me…’_

***

You knew hours had passed, you’d been taken down to the 2-4 and very unceremoniously tossed into an interrogation room, at least they’d been generous enough to un-cuff you and give you an ice pack for the pistol whipping you’d taken. Whenever a bust happened with you and Alejandro they were always going to send in the big guns, and they usually let you wait it out while they started with him. You’d collapsed yourself against the cold metal table, legs dangling off the edge, you couldn’t believe this, five days, five _fucking_ days until SVU was supposed to make the bust. You were livid with whatever dumb ass Captain approved the bust without communicating to other units, and on the 26th of all days?! It was your smallest party, aside from the added bonus of Declan in cuffs, there was no upside to this whatsoever.

With the sound of the door opening, you lolled your head to the side, annoyed expression on your face matching the one on man who walked in, clearly Alejandro wasn’t talking.

“Get up.” Shooting a glare at the way he kicked the leg of the table, you rolled your eyes. Stereotypical, send in the big burly guy to play bad cop with the Queen. You knew who he was, and if Elliot Stabler was questioning you, Organized Crime seemed to also be on your tail.

“Make me.” It slipped out before you stop yourself. It was late, way too late for you to be strapped into a too tight dress and stilettos, you knew you were either spending the night in a holding cell or heading back to your precinct to work the case, your attitude wasn’t exactly ideal. Stabler sighed heavily, grabbing the leg of the table by your head and giving it a hefty tug, pulling it out from under you causing you to nearly topple over as your heels met the floor. He moved back in front of you, a tilt of the head, smirk on his lips, sizing you up as he moved in closer.

“Your King’s not talking, figured maybe you’d be more up for it.”

“Am I supposed to be afraid of you?” You cocked a brow, “Cause it certainly isn’t working, this whole, _bad cop thing?_ Hasn’t aged well.”

“Sit down.” 

“And I suppose you want me to _not_ shut up this time.” The only reason you even considered obeying the order was the aching in your feet from being in heels all night, “What does Organized Crime want with us anyways. It’s usually Vice.” He stalled slightly at that, making you smirk, you loved having the upper hand on men like him.

“Someone let it slip on the way in?”

“Oh…no. Sergeant Stabler, you know who I am, why shouldn’t I know who you are?” Yeah…this was definitely Organized Crime’s first time dealing with the royalty of Manhattan. “Shame you didn’t run your little op past the other departments, would’ve heard New Year’s was the night to go in.”

“What, you got cops working for you? Letting you know the little secrets so you can evade arrest?”

“Am I _under_ arrest Sergeant?” You gave a smirk at the sigh he released in response.

“Technically, we don’t have anything on you… _yet_.”

“That’s what I thought.” You stood from the table, eager to get the _fuck_ out of the unfamiliar precinct and back to the confines of your own. You barely noticed Stabler moving faster than you could imagine behind you. The door never made it open, you were jerked backwards, his hand closed around your wrist, 

“I said yet.” You felt the cement of the wall hit your body, head ricocheting off it, his forearm pressing into your collarbone. Your hand shot up, fingers hitting his parotid, the reaction causing his elbow to slam into you mouth, you felt your lip split as he stumbled from you. You were done playing, and you were certainly done playing the good girl role.

“You touch me again and I’ll have IAB so _fucking_ far up your ass you won’t be able to shit for a month. _Do I make myself clear?_ ”

“Playing the cop angle now? You just assaulted a police officer.” He shot back, still right up in your face, rubbing the spot behind his ear you’d hit.

“Oh wow, I’m so scared! A class C felony, mark yourself down for the same offence. I’m _undercover_ you moron.” You growled at him, if there were this many different departments on your ass there was no way you were going to be able to hide for six months, much less restart the ring afterwards.

“Yeah, right.” He scoffed, “Colour of the day?”

“Gold.” You shot back. Your heart immediately dropping into your stomach when you saw the laugh on his lips. _Fuck._ Gold was the 31st, you’d been so focussed on the SVU bust you’d forgotten today’s.

“Nice try.” He smirked, “Now you can either sit your ass down in that chair and tell us everything you know about Alejandro Martinez, or you can go to jail for solicitation and that assault collar.”

“I don’t make deals with cops. I make deals with A.D.A’s.” You crossed your arms over your chest, “And you’ll never find the evidence you need in the penthouse even if I do flip on Alejandro.”

“What exactly is it you want then?”

“Take me back to the apartment, I’ll get you what you want, but you take me to A.D.A. Carisi at the 16th. And in the meantime you can call Rita Calhoun ‘cause I’m not saying another word without my lawyer.” He gave out a huff at that, 

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes when he pulled the cuffs from his belt, thankful at the very least that he cuffed your hands in the front, giving you a little bit more movement ability.

**

All you could do on the way to the 1-6 was pray that some amount of the squad was there, preferably Olivia or Fin, you knew Sonny would’ve been called, and honestly felt horrible for dragging Rita out of bed in the middle of the night for literally nothing. No matter what kind of facts you relayed to Stabler he wasn’t about to believe the fact that you were a cop. You’d spewed off your badge number so fast you’d accidentally swapped the last two numbers, the exhaustion and multiple glasses of champagne wearing on you by then. Thankfully you’d been able to retrieve what you needed from the penthouse, before being not so gently shoved into the back of the cop car on the way to your own workplace. 

The desk sergeant was nearly asleep as the three of you made your way into the precinct, not noticing that their apparent perp was someone he saw nearly every day. Elliot’s partner was carrying the books you’d grabbed from the house. It was when you finally made your way into the bullpen that he dropped the heavy books down onto an open desk, gaining the attention of the minimal people in the room.

“Doll..Oh ma god.” Sonny took one look at you before nearly freaking out, “Imma grab some ice.” His lips hit the unbruised side of your head lightning fast before Rita spoke up.

“Un cuff her _now!”_ The outburst brought Olivia out of her office, and exhausted look on her face that mirrored yours.

“Why should I?” Stabler shot back,

“Because she’s one of mine! Jesus El.”

“She had the wrong colour of the day.” You rolled your eyes, thankful at the release of the metal on your wrists, rubbing at the reddened skin of your wrists.

“Montgomery, you okay?” Olivia asked softly, noticing the marks on your face.

“Yeah,” You murmured, “No thanks to your old partner.” You accepted the bag of ice from Sonny, alternating it between your lip and purpling eye, “Murphy showed up at the party, fucking pistol whipped me.” You turned back to Stabler, “ _Keep_ him in fucking custody, guy’s dirty, has been for years.” You felt Sonny’s arms wrap around you, the shaky exhale of his breath making you realize just how relived he was to have you in his arms again, how happy he was you were okay. You gave him a gentle squeeze with your free arm before pulling away, turning to Rita. “Sorry to drag you out at this hour, but you know how these guys won’t stop until they hear the word lawyer.”

“You sure you’re okay?” She asked, giving your arm a gentle squeeze as you nodded.

“Yeah, get outta here.” Rita was an old family friend, she was always your go to when you needed a lawyer over the years of undercover work, even if she never actually had to defend, you were always quick to buy her dinner for waking her up. You turned to Benson, “Cap, I’ve got the books, call in Kat and Fin if you wanna start working on the case.” You shot a glare back to Stabler, “And for the love of God, keep Martinez in custody this time, but do not mention anything about me being a cop, _understand?_ On the rare chance he gets off or doesn’t have a reason for arrest, I don’t need him knowing I’m a UC.” He glanced up to Olivia for confirmation, who simply gave him the very obvious nod, 

“She’s been working this ring for nearly 8 years, I’d trust her if I were you.”

“Okay.” He held up his hands in defeat, “I’ll send the case your way.”

“Thank you.” You practically groaned, your eyes back on your Captain, “Please tell me I can at least power nap before the others get here?”

“Yes.” She gave you a soft smile, noticing how you grabbed Sonny’s hand, “Hey! No funny business.”

“Liv I’m too tired to even think about that right now.” You called over your shoulder as you dragged him into the bunk room. Even if it was only going to be twenty minutes, twenty minutes curled in your husbands arms was the only way you wanted to end today.


	12. Chapter 12

The heavy knock at the door caused you to stir, body trying to fight the urge to wake up as Olivia’s voice gently called through the room.

“I know you’re tired, but it’s time to get to work.” Thankfully, she dropped a pair of NYPD sweats and hoodie on the cot next to you while you groggily unwrapped yourself from Sonny’s arms, giving him a soft shove with your elbow to wake him up. You tugged the sweats on half under your dress, pulling your mussed up hair into a top knot, not even caring about your feet, not wanting to shove the heels back on, padding out to the squad room. You were more than thankful at the Starbucks that Kat handed you, giving her the brightest smile you could muster, humming in satisfaction over the taste of the latte.

“Okay.” You started, “Obviously they fucked up by busting the ring tonight, we would’ve had a lot more people on cuffs on the 31st, but at least we have the books.” You shuffled through them, handing one to Fin, one to Kat, and one to Olivia.

“These are huge.” Benson commented, amazed at the attention to detail.

“Yeah.” You replied, “Everything’s colour coded in that one. Perps who got violent have the black dot beside their ID, ones that we kept on a short leash are red, the ones who wanted underage girls are pink, dirty cops are orange, undercover cops are green. Pimps are marked with stars, underage girls are pinks, trafficked girls are yellow and the pros are purple.”

“You did all this?” Sonny looked up at you as he leafed through the book.

“Thank Theresa for dragging me to that scrapbooking class.” He practically snorted at that, knowing how much you despised spending an entire weekend cutting out little photos and decals with his sister.

“These are all suppliers…” Fin commented, looking up from the book you’d handed him. You knew he used to be in narcotics, figured he’d be the best to start tracking down those leads.

“Manhattan royalty. Can’t have our drugs laced with garbage, we refused to deal with dealers or buy off the street, we needed the purest product a supplier could get.”

“That Martinez’s idea?”

“Nah, I convinced him to switch over after I started. Said I didn’t want any dead bodies turning up on my hands ‘cause of the spike in Fentanyl.”

“We could shut down at least a third of the drug operations in the city with this.”

“You’re welcome.” You smirked, turning back to Olivia, “I’d start focussing on the stars, pink, yellow and black from there. Find whatever evidence you’re gonna need for arrests or warrants, we’re in this for the long hall.”

“This one’s all arms dealers.” Kat commented.

“Yeah, it’s not as much, we didn’t deal much with ATF type stuff, but I figured I may as well document it too.”

“Martinez was okay with you taking all this down?” Sonny asked, shocked that anyone was willing to give you this much information if they were coming to a party, you had drivers licences scanned into the book for more than a few people.

“It helped us keep track of everything, especially people we didn’t want coming back to another party.” You shrugged, “Besides, the more people in the book, the more people we could flip on if we were ever arrested, these things are a fucking gold mine. Alejandro was more than okay with having someone else to throw under the bus.” Elliot’s voice was the next to break through the room, much to your annoyance.

“Well he’s not about to flip on anyone. 6 hours and he’s not saying a word.”

“He lawyered up?” Olivia asked.

“No.” He sighed, “Just refuses to talk.” You groaned outwardly, knowing just how damn stubborn the man was, knowing the only way out of this. You tugged your dress down over your hips, kicking off the sweats, shoving your shoes back on, hands extended in front of you to Stabler.

“Let me talk to him.” He cocked his brow at you, “As a perp.” You insisted, “Trust me. He’ll flip.” Elliot shrugged, reaching for his cuffs as you turned to Sonny. “Please…remember anything I say in there is not true.” His brows furrowed at your comment, watching you give your body a shake as you slipped into character, Elliot leading you to the interrogation room. 

Alejandro’s head shot up at the motion of the door opening, nearly jumping up from the table at the sullen look on your face, not to mention the split lip and well forming bruise from the pistol whipping he’d witnessed. 

“What the hell did you do to her?” 

“I’m fine! Please.” You calmed him quickly, urging him to sit back down.

“She just wanted to talk to you.” Elliot folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the wall, watching the way you nearly timidly sat down at the table, your eyes softly meeting Alejandro’s. 

“I need you to talk…please…” The shake in your voice was convincing enough even Stabler would’ve fallen for it, “Alejandro they’re threatening me with fifteen years.” Tears had sprung into your eyes, his hands grasping yours across the table, your voices hushed, as if that would make them not heard by the ones you knew were watching.

“Chiquita…just throw a couple names out, they’ll let you walk like they always do.”

“It’s not like that this time, they’re not offering me a deal. Organized crime is here too, there’s no escaping this, they’re throwing me in jail!”

“You’ll be okay, trust me.” You nearly choked out a sob.

“Please…I can’t go to jail! Alejandro… I’m pregnant…”

“What?!” His eyes shot up to you, full of worry and concern, watching the tear roll down your cheek. “I didn’t even know you were seeing someone.”

“I just found out….I swapped the champagne for sparkling cider at the party. “He…he was a new guy, I’d only seen him a couple of times…” You sniffled back a cry, “I…I can’t go to jail..the baby..child services’ll take it away right away and I’ll never see it again. All I ever wanted was to be a mother…you know that. I ca—I can’t lose this baby…” You did the best to wipe your face with your cuffed hands, “I already gave them the books, but they claim they want your confession.”

“You gave them the books?!”

“I had no choice.” You sobbed into your hands, Alejandro quickly moved around the table, a hand softly rubbing against your back.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, they can’t put you away.” He looked up to Elliot, “Get your lawyer in here, we’ll make a deal.” The sergeant smirked at his words, watching him move back around the table, tapping the glass for Sonny to come in. 

“Mr Martinez. What exactly do you want?”

“You keep Rose out of jail.” His arms folded over his chest, “I’ll give you anything you want, anyone you want. She stays out of the trial, out of jail, charge her with a misdemeanour fine if you must and let her walk. She just did the books, she had nothing to do with the ring.”

“And the gun?” Sonny replied, you had to give it to him, he was doing a good job at keeping your cover.

“It wasn’t hers! It was Declan’s!”

“Oh and the drugs also happened to not be hers?”

“Her Dad died of an overdose, she’d never touched the stuff. I’ve known her seven years and never seen her even go near any of it. It’s all mine. Let. Her. Go.” Sonny looked between the bodies in the room, 

“We’ll keep her here until you’ve given us enough information to make that deal, you understand that?” Alejandro begrudgingly sighed at that, nodding in response, giving you a soft look. 

“Thank you.” He nearly flinched at the rough way Elliot tugged you up from the table, leading you from the room. You were thankful he waited until the door was closed before he spoke.

“Where’d you go to acting school?” He half joked.

“NYU, double majored.” You shoved your wrists in front of his face, “Now un cuff me.” He rolled his eyes at you, undoing the cuffs, “You’re welcome…” You teasingly replied, heading back into the squad room.

**

You were thankful when Alejandro’s case went to trial quickly, and that Sonny didn’t need you to take the stand, not that you’d be able to do anything other than plead the 5th on the off chance the jury found him not guilty. The trial was set to start today and you were currently leant up against the wall of the courthouse, one knee bent, heel on the wall while you scrolled through your phone. 

“What’re you doing here? Is the defence calling you?” Sonny’s soft voice rang through the space as he approached you. You gave him a cold once over,

“Mr. Carisi…” He then realized you were definitely here undercover, which he should’ve realized with simply the way you were dressed. “I’m simply here for moral support. He is offering time in jail to save me and my unborn child from having to go.” He chuckled at your joke, moving closer to you, dropping his voice to not be overheard.

“Ya know, you’ve got a weird relationship with Martinez.” You laughed, 

“And you’ve got a weird little relationship with Carl Rudnick, don’t you?” You smirked at his baffled reaction, “I’ll see you in there Counsellor. Nice suit.”

**

“Hey, how’d it go?” Amanda asked as you and Sonny made your way into the bull pen.

“Guilty.” You replied,

“He’ll do 15 for promoting prostitution, 8 for the drug charges, served concurrently.” Sonny spoke, placing his briefcase down into an empty chair.

“That little for all those drugs?” Fin questioned, 

“He flipped on nearly all of the suppliers in the book, gave us proof that he bought from them regularly.” You dropped down into your chair, pulling out the pile of papers while spinning to face the whiteboard. “Where are we with the rest of ‘em?”

*

All in all it would end up taking months to track down enough substantial evidence to arrest as many people as you could from the books, focussing on collaring the most dangerous ones. It was overtime for nearly everyone, finding placement in shelters, foster homes, low cost apartments for the girls, helping those who would admit to needing it to find the proper therapists. Grilling perps, and dealing with one hell of a lot of defence attorneys, everybody was ready to try and throw someone else under the bus, problem was, you already had everyone. You ended up having to testify in multiple trials, some of them simply pleading the fifth, some of them you were able to give your true testimony, explaining in explicit detail about the work you’d done undercover, and everything you’d witnessed. The trials took even longer, some of the higher privileged clients sure to pull out every stop possibly, dragging things out as long as they could, using their status and power in the city to try and get out of the charges. The entire squad was not only exhausted but on edge, careful to watch their backs, Sonny had insisted on a protective detail on you, especially once you started testifying. (Which of course you rolled your eyes at). You knew it would take ages to work through the books, and there were still a large number of clients you had yet to nail that were still out there, able to target a new group, a different girl, and at this point there wasn’t much you could do about it.

*

It was the original night of Alejandro’s trial that you got home, later than expected, not surprised to find Sonny in the kitchen, spatula in one hand, pen scribbling on a legal pad in the other. You greeted him with a soft kiss on the cheek, knowing his scrunched face meant that he was at least attempting to concentrate, before moving down the hall to change into comfier clothes.

“Sorry I’m late.” You started, taking a seat across the island.

“S’okay, I didn’t get out on time either.” He scribbled something out on the pad, giving a hefty sigh as he tossed it aside, returning his attention to the stove.

“You did great today, really crushed it in there. You’ve grown into such an incredible lawyer Sonny.”

“Thanks.” He tossed you a warm grin at the praise, “Can’t say I wasn’t worried, that Martinez sure is a smooth talker, there was definitely more than one sympathetic juror.” He paused to pull down two wine glasses, passing one over to you, “Doesn’t help that they all think he took the fall to protect his pregnant co conspirator.” You cocked a brow, sipping on your wine.

“I did what I had to do to get him to talk, and that’s what we needed.”

“You couldn’ta just told him you were a cop?” 

“And blow my cover? So when he gets out, probably in less time than his sentence and goes straight back into the sex ring world we won’t have an immediate in?”

“You really think he’ll go straight back into what got him thrown in jail?” You shrugged, 

“It’s all he knows. He grew up surrounded by that world, took over the ring when his Dad died, he was barely 25. Deems himself too good to deal drugs, hell I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already wrangling up new customers at Greenhaven.”

“Too good ta deal drugs, but he’s fine selling women for sex? Seems a bit outlandish.” You gave a small laugh, knowing just how ridiculous it all was, “You exchange a lot of personal information with each other?” Carisi stopped briefly, plating up dinner.

“I was working with him for seven years, we couldn’t exactly keep the conversations to the weather and local sports teams…I padded my story as thick as I could before I went under.”

“Ya told him about your Dad…” Your eyes darted up to meet Sonny’s, 

“Felt like it was an big enough excuse to stay away from the drugs…” You sighed, “Listen, when you’re under that long, little bits of the truth end up slipping out, you can only lie about so many things before you start to forget details. It’s easier to just let the real you shine through into your character.”

“Well you two certainly seem comfortable together.” You froze your movements at that, waiting for him to meet your eyes across the island.

“What exactly are you insinuating Dominick?” You felt a ball of rage slowly building in the pit of your stomach.

“I’m just sayin’, seven years working sex rings together, lavish vacations in the downtime, you never once slipped up? Slept with your mark?”

“Dominick!!” You rolled your eyes, “If I WAS to have had sex with anyone while under it certainly wouldn’t have been a federal criminal!! Where the fuck is this coming from? Just cause I went to the trial?”

Sonny had been annoyed at that fact all week while Alejandro’s trail went on, he somewhat understood your intent behind it, but he didn’t like it. He also didn’t like the way Alejandro’s eyes lingered on you in the court room, the way that he was so quick to flip for you in interrogation, the way that he’d comforted your tears, things simply seemed a little to close for his comfort. He knew that he technically couldn’t blame you for anything that happened while you were under, thinking you were dead, he’d tried to move on a few times, but it was a punch to the gut watching the way the two of you interacted.

“More like because that prick is going to jail _for you!_ He’d face 15 years just so you wouldn’t have to? There’s just somethin’ there that doesn’t seem just as black and white as coworkers.”

“We had separate rooms at that penthouse, in opposite wings. The closest thing you could compare it to would be if he was my, _non-sexual_ , sugar daddy!”

“That man is wrapped around your Goddamn finger so tightly I can’t just ignore it. There’s no way he doesn’t have some kind of feelings for you!” His anger was building up, he hadn’t wanted to fight about this, just wanted a straight answer, “Are you telling me you never once slept with him?”

“Never! He takes care of his company, but not like that. He nearly always had a pro on his arm!” You huffed, mirroring his position of folding your arms on the counter, “Are you telling me you never once slept with Rollins?” He faltered at that, should’ve known better than to attempt to fight about this with you.

“I—no.” He hung his head ashamed, “There was one time that we…almost..but-“

“I already know about West Virginia…she told me, long before you even thought about it.” You pushed off the island, moving to stand, “You had a thing with your partner, who’s now my partner, at least now I know which one of you has my back!”

“You’re tellin’ me that in seven fuckin years you didn’t once touch anyone?” He was standing now too, anger consuming him as he watched you grab your coat.

“Sonny! I was working in a fucking sex ring! The things I had to deal with, the things I saw?! Those poor girls getting beaten, getting raped on a regular basis, the ones who were so young they’d barely hit puberty being forced to have sex with men three times their age! Getting hooked on fucking drugs?! You know how many I saw turn up dead of overdoses ‘cause they’d gotten a bad score? You know how many times I _personally_ had to pull a John off a girl ‘cause they were being too rough, ‘cause they weren’t doing what the girl had consented to? How many times I’ve had to drop off Jane Doe’s at the E.R. cause they were on the brink of alcohol poisoning, needed a stomach pump for all the drugs they’d shoved up their nose? Or the ones I had to bring in to get treatment for internal bruising or tearing in places I didn’t even want to think of? Do you really, seriously think that while I was witnessing all that horror that my mind even wanted to THINK about sex in a intimate way? I was just doing my best to keep those poor girls alive!!” You wrenched open the door, 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” 

“Amanda’s! We’ll finish this when you’ve got your head on straight.” With that the door was slammed shut and you were gone. 

You knew that coming out of undercover wasn’t going to be easy, especially after such a long stint, and especially with the baggage of your past. You’d been slightly amazed that Sonny hadn’t moved on, that he wanted to work things out, that he was still able to love you as much as you loved him. He was a true gem, always had been and always would be, and you knew he belonged in your life, otherwise why would it have thrown you back together like this? 

Sonny dropped back into his seat at the island, sighing heavily he shoved the plate of food away from him, opting instead to top up his wine glass, taking a hefty swig. He’d been so pent up and distracted at Martinez’s behaviour towards you, knowledge of all the gifts he’d gotten you, he’d forgotten about the other side of the op, the side of actual heinous crimes. You’d probably seen more horrible things than half of SVU combined, and while they dealt with the aftermath, you dealt with it in real time, witnessing the crimes, and then still attempting to piece back together the broken girls afterwards. Only thing was, you weren’t putting them back together to stand trial or to press charges, they weren’t getting any justice, you just needed them back in working form as fast as possible. It was probably complete torture for you, every single one of the upcoming cases from this bust was probably weighing you down so heavily you were barely afloat anymore.


End file.
